Surviving High School
by LPBekka
Summary: You're Blaine Anderson, a new transfer student to McKinley High, Your goals: win over the love of your life, do well in class, in short...survive high school / interactive Klaine Fic, AU  like i write any different xD
1. Beginning

**A Back Story: **Your name is Blaine Anderson, you are sixteen, almost seventeen years old, slightly shorter than average with dark, black hair and brilliant hazel eyes. You hail from San Francisco, California and after one freshman year spent at St. Ignatius College Preparatory your father was offered a job at Lima, Ohio. You are currently transferring to McKinley High School for your second year. You are an openly gay student, your parents are comfortable with money but you are far from rich.

Now, happy? Let's hope so because we're about to begin your adventure through high school.

…..

You walk into the bustling halls of McKinley high school, shoulders slightly hunched as you gaze around in curiosity. You can see a number of jocks and cheerleaders walking around in red and white uniforms but everyone else seems to be dressed normally. There are goths and geeks and everything else you would expect to see at a high school.

You glace forward to a map hanging on the wall showing the plan of the school. For some seconds you examine it, trying to figure out how to get to the principal's office. You deep down wish maybe your parents had come in with you to talk to the principal as they wanted to but you wish to feel mature, adult, you can do this yourself.

"Would you like some help?" You hear a voice ask and you spin around to see a girl around your height, African American, a curvy body shape with her black hair straightened, a pink, leather cap on her head which matched the colour of the high-tops she had on, her skinny jeans tucked inside of them. She had chunky gold jewellery around her neck and an assortment of watches on her wrists. The top was a simple v-neck grey t-shirt with a print lipstick and other makeup on and the entire ensemble was tied together by a simple denim waistcoat with a small pick broach shaped like a flower. After examining her clothing for a moment you lift your gaze and smile to her. She appears friendly.

"Actually yes, I was wondering how I could get to principal..." It takes a moment for you to recall his name, almost about to call him Principal Farrell like the one at your old school. "...Figgins' office?"

"It's just down the hallway, go down the steps and it's right on front of you. There's glass and everything so you can see right in, you can't miss it." She indicates down the hall to where you can see some students obviously descending some steps. You grin broadly in relief that you don't have to wander around the school and smile back to her.

"Cool, thanks." You incline your head and pull your bag closer to your body, walking along the hallway. You can see the steps and the office on front of you and just as your reach the top of the stairs you hear a commotion behind you. You turn around and see everyone rushing off down another hallway, some people laughing and others yelling. Your brow creases in curiosity and you glance back to the office. You are supposed to be there before 9am and it is now 8:52. You promised your parents you'd be on time and be mature but you can hear the bustle in the hallway...

Do you….

**A) **_Go to the office, its your first day and you need to make a good impression?_

OR

**B) **_Go see what the commotions about, you cant help but be curious?_

…..

A/N: chapters are short so I'm hoping on fast updates depending on the reaction :) Please include the letters A or B as its easier to calculate, the idea is based on the game of the same name on ipod. I started this on DA but plan to continue it here, I hope you guys enjoy this, love you all xxxxxx


	2. Curious

**A/N: **B won XD so Blaine is curious, these chapters are short so I can get an idea of Blaine's character, hope you guys enjoy :3

…..

The noise is too attractive. You cant help but grip onto your backpack and walk along the halls as some students make a lot of noise. There's laughter and yelling as well as chants of 'fight, fight, fight!' Above the crowds heads you can see two rather large males in what appear to be football outfits shoving one another. One is wearing what appears to be lipstick which confuses you and he is slammed into a locker. Laughter follows but he shoves the beefier male off.

"Back off Karofsky!" The male in lipstick snaps, rubbing his lips against the sleeve of his shirt. You crane your neck to look at the tall men, now finding yourself squashed in a crowd that is becoming quickly threatening. Some girls pass you by, trying to get out of the mob, evidently on their way to class. You frown as one of them is pushed and falls to the floor. Instantly the Latina girl with the long dark hair is snapping at the young man who caused her friend to fall as you bend to help her.

"Here." You say, extending a hand and she takes it only for the both of you to be shoved into some lockers as things in the hallway get heated up. You manage to press both hands on either side of her in time not to crush the lanky blonde. She glances around for her friend, a worried look on her face. You feel your heart thunder in your chest when suddenly a surprisingly small hand grips your shoulder and pulls you back.

"You making moves on my girl?" The brunette from moments ago verbally attacks you and your eyes widen.

"What? No I.." you are about to defend yourself when the pretty blonde grips her friends shoulders.

"Santana no he was helping me." She says softly and the girl now named Santana shakes her head.

"Stay out of this Brits, cos I'm gonna get my fight on." You take a step back. You'd never hit a girl, even one as vicious appearing as this. You shake your head, about to defend your reasons when you back into a rather large young man with a mohawk.

"You bothering the girls?" the boy with the rather large arms asks and you pale. First day here and you're not necessarily making the best of first impressions.

"No I'm not, I swear." You say, shaking your head to emphasise your point. The fight between the jocks breaks out even more and the mohawk guy hisses under his breath. He walks passed you, hitting his shoulder…well elbow to be more specific, off of yours and even that causes you to stumble into another student.

"Watch it!" This one says, pushing you and you find yourself being shoved around like some little toy. You close your eyes, tensing up. Your mother had you take karate lessons since you were only seven, you could defend yourself should you need to. You bumped into a particularly large male, in fact it was one of the two who had started this entire thing. The…buffalo on front of you that had been named Karofsky turned and glared, shoving a hand against your shoulder.

"Pipsqueak coming to defend his little boyfriend?" The bigger male asked and shoved you again. Your heart thunders…he's twice your side…but you think you can take him….

Do you….

**A) **_just defend yourself, you need to show you're not a pushover?_

Or

**B) **_wait, someone is sure to stand up and help you?_

…..

**A/N: what do you do? WHAT DO YOU DO?**


	3. Defending Yourself

**A/N:** thanks so much to anyone who voted :D A won so Blaine is the kind to quickly defend himself should the need arise, enjoy :3 sorry this took a few days :(

...

"I don't want any trouble." You find yourself saying, trying your best to get out of this without having to hurt someone. You know you can take this guy but you have no desire to cause a fuss.

"Did I ask what you want?" The young man says, growling as he pulls you close by gripping your collar. For a split second your eyes widen in blind shock but before his fist connect with your face you grip it and twist his arm so he gasps out loud that it's broken. You know you haven't broken it but you say nothing and spin around, holding his arm over your shoulder. People back away, just in time as you flip the young man over so he lands on the ground, moaning loudly and cradling his arm to his chest. There's whispers and some people laugh, others just staring to you, the small guy who just flipped over Dave Karofsky.

Your cheek are bright pink and only now you notice a girl who had almost been hit by Dave's flying body as you flipped him. She gazes at you with large eyes and suddenly there's a hand on her shoulder.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Another girl asks and she gazes in shock, nodding awkwardly, just surprised she wasn't hit. You open your mouth to say you're sorry but then...he appears. The young man is dressed in a clean white shirt and a woollen vest top. The brown, feminine print of leaves and butterflies on the cream vest causes you to momentarily wonder if the item of clothing is even for a male. But damn...he pulls it off...

His figure is slender with a well defined curve from his back along his perfectly perky ass which is clad in tight corduroy jeans. He has a brown, felt fedora perched slightly off centre on his head, resting upon the perfectly quiffed brown hair. He whispers softly to this girl Quinn, touching her shoulder and then he looks to you.

The very first thing to strike you is his eyes. His eyes...they're a pale, washed out blue that pierce you and for a moment you find yourself holding your breath. You struggle with what you're supposed to think right now and gaze to the boy, blinking slowly. His perfectly pouty, pink lips are moving at a rapid pace and his tongue darts over them once before he rests a hand on his hip.

"Have you even hear a single thing I've said?" he snaps, glaring to you and you take a small step back.

"I-I'm sorry, I..." He shakes his head.

"Save it! You know its people like you who make this school as bad as it is...using your fists instead of your words doesn't help anybody." The gorgeous young man's voice rings in your hears and you struggle to even realize that he's scalding you before he turns to the blonde girl. "C'mon Quinn, lets get you to cheerios." The girl nods, biting her lip and walks along the hall with him. You only now realize now that he thought you had been bullying or something along those lines and you instantly feel a need to make things right with him, explain. You take a step towards following the fashionable young man when you feel a large hand on your shoulder. Reluctantly you spin around, eyeing who it is, fearing it's the jock you just beat up but he's still on the ground moaning.

Instead it's the guy the bully had been picking on, the one with the lipstick.

"Hey man, thanks for helping me out." The crowd was clearing now that the fight was over and you nod, somewhat in a hurry to catch the nameless young man.

"Oh erm yea, no problem." You move to walk away but you bump into the chest of the male with the Mohawk from minutes ago. You swallow loudly upon seeing him and he smiles, just wryly.

"I guess you ain't so bad. Thanks for sticking up for my boy."

"I'm Finn." The maked up male says and you struggle to get a word in. Both are so much taller than you so you feel rather trapped.

"Blaine.." You find yourself saying as you gaze around the body of the boy now introducing himself as Puck. The gorgeous boy is gone...but perhaps you could still catch him.

"Hey Blaine...look I owe you one." Finn is talking but you don't really hear until his gigantic hand rests on your shoulder again. "You look antsy, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea I just..." You pause, not wanting to mention the boy right now, they might think you're crazy. "I'm new and I..."

"Fresh meat." Puck says with a laugh and rests his own rather large hand on your other shoulder. Why is everything about them both so big? "C'mon, we can show you around, introduce you to people, it's the least can do after you helping out my boy Finn."

Do you...

**A)**_ Say thanks but try find the mysterious boy?_

Or

**B)**_ Go with them both?_

...

A/N READ ME! Please, please, PLEASE! Think about this, I have no prob what goes on but it'll be boring if everyone picks the obvious choices, this is NOT a hint but i'd like everyone to take two minutes and think what could happen if you follow Kurt-he could be mad, you wouldn't find him, you could run into someone else and with the boys-what will happen? Who will they introduce you to? Will they maybe lead you to Kurt anyway? I'll tell you one thing...DARREN DOESN'T KNOW XD sorry :P but again this is no hint BUT I will warn you if in the future everyone starts picking the obvious choices over and over again and it gets to a point where it's predictable for me...I will shock you all and do something drastic MWAHAHA now think! THINK GOD DAMMIT!


	4. Follow the Boys

**A/N:** finally getting around to updating this XD B won :) I gotta say its harder to calculate than I thought, I have to count each review separate xD thanks so much for any support guys xxx

To anyone who said to go back to Figgin's office…sworry but no :3 it would have been an option if another route was chosen but I decided I'd give you guys these options instead. Think of it as….I'm a taxi driver, you tell me where to go and I decide how to get there xD that fair? Daw I luff you guys so much!

Hope you all enjoy this chap, thanks for reading and voting!

…..

"Erm…okay.." You say with a hesitant nod, knowing you should go to the principals office but truthfully….you're a midget and that guy with the Mohawk could crush you with his thumb. You walk with both of them on either side, feeling rather out of place. Puck still has his hand on your should and you glance to him, then to the other boy, Finn. He looks so confident as he strolls down the halls but you can't stop looking at his lips. Not because they're full and oft looking…no…but because he still hasn't bothered wiping off the lipstick.

"Something wrong?" He asks, glancing sideways to you and you instantly shake your head. He frowns in confusion and you decide to ask.

"Why are you wearing lipstick?" you ask and his eyes widen. He glances to Puck who suddenly begins to laugh and instantly the taller male dashes into a close by bathroom, the mohawked male still laughing wildly. You're completely confused and feel yourself get shoved by the people running towards class.

"What's going on?" Puck is too busy laughing to even answer you and you can't help but frown a little. Still he indicates for you to follow and you do, walking into the bathroom.

"Dammit…you're a bastard Puck." The tallest says, scrubbing the persistent lipstick off of his lips. he had completely forgotten about them. The eldest is still laughing and you stand awkwardly, having no idea what's going on. Once the lipstick is gone from Finn's lips he glances over his shoulder to you. "Erm…we had this project and…"

"You had to wear lipstick?" Your thick eyebrow raises and he shakes his head, sighing.

"No its just…well its more like an assignment…"

"Finn was all gaga-fied earlier." Puck interrupts and you glance to the calmed male, still in a muddle as to what the hell was going on here. The mohawked male glances to you. "Finn's in Glee Club."

"So are you so don't say it like that." The tallest naps and glares to the buffer male who roles his eyes.

"Chicks dig musical guys…I didn't join it to express myself man." They begin to bicker and you somewhat zone out. You stopped listening, uncaring. Your thoughts wander back to the boy from earlier and suddenly you feel Puck shove you playfully.

"Everything okay?" You blink for some moments and nod.

"Huh? Oh yea just…something on my mind I guess." The two look to you, Finn now holding some wish paper in his hands as he rub off the water from his face.

"Oh?" You feel their questioning looks bear into you and you shift nervously, trying not to give much away to boys you just met. Puck's eyes widen. "Oh….oh I see what this is about..or should I say…who this is about." He said with a knowing smirk and you pale. He knows….he's probably going to kick you for being a pussy faggot or something, you knew this would happen.

"N-no its just.." The elder chuckles and slaps you on the back.

"Don't be embarrassed man, I can understand, I've been there." Your eyes grow wide as he says this to you and you feel more at ease with him suddenly.

"Y-you have?"

"We all have man." Finn joins in, finally realising what's going on. He smiles gently and pats your arm. "Hey why don't you stick with me, I can introduce you both." With twinkling eyes you grin broadly and nod perhaps too eagerly. Yes, yes that would be perfect. You'd give anything to be introduced to the gorgeous boy from earlier.

"That would be amazing." You say softly, slightly short of breath. Not even once do you feel worried at the thoughts that these boys have also felt the same for the mysterious boy. You don't wonder if he is some kind of…well slut. You don't wonder any of this because right now you are pretty sure you're going to meet the most perfect young man in existence. The two smile and lead you out of the bathroom to an empty corridor. You glance around, only now recalling you should be at the principals office….or possibly in your first class.

This isn't like you, you don't ditch class….but you really do want to get to meet the beautiful boy from earlier so…what the hell.

"Shhh…c'mon." Puck indicates his head to one direction of the hall and Finn silently follows, you bringing up the rear. You can't stop the smile on your face, nothing possibly could…well…one thing…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A booming voice calls out and you freeze, heart thundering, not even daring to look around. But Puck does and his eyes widen.

"Run!" He hisses to you before both he and Finn dash down the corridor.

Do you…

**A)** _Run like hell after the boys?_

Or

**B)** _Just freeze and hope that not running will encourage the person to go easy on you?_


	5. Run Away

**A/N: **okies so A won and I'm kind of glad cos while writing I suddenly got an idea that can spawn out of running away but it will happen in due time xD even though this is interactive I get some control and have some ideas I'll try to include but who knows, this story can take a lot of turns XD hope ye enjoy :)

…**.**

You take a moment, heart pounding as you look over your shoulder only to see a woman dressed in a bright red ADIDAS tracksuit and short blonde hair. She holds a microphone in her hand which explains why her voice was so loud and booming and there's a look of fury in her eyes.

"Dude run!" you hear Puck call and you look to the front of the hallway in time to see him turn a corner. A voice in your mind is screaming to just give in and maybe she'll go easy on you, explain how you're new and got caught up in something that wasn't your fault. Unfortunately your body doesn't listen to the voice and you soon find yourself skidding as you run on the tiles, following the sound of Puck's laughter and Finn telling him to shut up. Soon you find yourself catching up on them and Puck laughs once more despite his friends hushing.

"You run fast for a hobbit." he tells you as you burst out of the doors. You don't even think the blonde woman is chasing you anymore but for some reason the three of you all rush down the many steps of the school, almost bumping into one or two students who are arriving late.

You say nothing, your cheeks are pink with exertion and you feel your entire face heat up as the toll of a summer worth of no exercise catches up on you.

"Dammit…" you puff, reaching the end of the steps and following the boys towards what appears to be the schools football pitch. Finally the two boys stop by the side of a large building belonging to the school and you fall back against it. The structure rests behind you as you slide down to the ground and Puck chuckles. Unexpectedly you begin to laugh too. You're a good kid…a good student and such but there was something kind of exciting about the mad dash away from the school. Your heart is still racing.

"You're not so bad hobbit." Puck claims, leaning down to shove your shoulder against the rock and you let out a breathless chuckle.

"Hey, watch it with the hobbit remark alright?" he just grins, helping you up and you stand to your feet, noticing Finn as he gazes around.

"You see them?" Puck says and your eyes widen. The boy…the boy they promised to help you find. Were they leading you to him? Suddenly you're incredibly grateful that you did in fact run and you gaze around, spotting some boys running along the pitch. Finn nods with a breathless "Yea" and your heart thunders in your chest. The tallest male then proceeds to smile to you.

"C'mon, let's go." you nod atheistically, grinning pretty much like an idiot as you walk towards the pitch. All the boys look pretty buff and you find yourself shocked to discover this mystery, fashionable boy is in fact a footballer. Your hungry eyes scan the pitch for someone matching his tall but slender build.

"Hey, focus." The eldest says and you look to the mohawked male, noticing how he's walking over to the stands. With a confused frown you follow, gripping onto your backpack. They walk passed some people just lazing around and your eyes cant scan the crowds fast enough.

Where is he?

"Hey sexy." You hear Puck say and your eyes widen as you turn your head in the direction, hoping to see the brunet from earlier.

No, instead it is indeed a rather sexy Latina girl with black hair and sallow skin. She's wearing a red cheerleaders uniform and sitting beside a blonde girl in a similar outfit. It takes a second but you remember they were the girls from earlier, one of whom you accidentally knocked to the ground.

The boy and girl kiss, a peck of the lips but within a second it turns into a rather heated make out. Beside the lip locking Latina, the blonde smiled in a friendly manner and waved. You pale and instantly are about to apologize for pushing her when you feel a large hand slap your shoulder.

"Brittany, this is Blaine." She smiles to you and say a friendly hello. "Maybe you two should talk." he pushes you forward, just a little but you stumble and gaze over your shoulder, slightly pale.

"What?" you whisper and he leans close.

"Don't worry man, I've got your back." once more your shoved so you stumble forward to a now standing Brittany. Your confusion is suddenly overwhelming and you glance around to a smiling Finn. Suddenly her hand is running along your arm.

"I like your backpack.." She says and you grow flustered.

"T-thanks…I likey our…erm…scrunchie…" you glance around, wondering if maybe the boy from earlier was going to come by, maybe…maybe he had been with these girls but went to the toilet?

"You wanna make out?" Finn lets out a 'score' which makes you realize that you both have VERY different ideas as to who it was you liked. Still in this moment you're just shocked by how this girl so bluntly asks you to make out.

"M-make out?" You say and she nods.

"Yea…you like my scrunchie that's a clear sign you want to make out." With a bewildered expression you gaze from her to a smiling Finn and a busy Puck and…that other girl.

Do you…

**A) **_Tell her flat out you can't?_

Or

**B) **_Try to get away without hurting any feelings?_

…**..**

**A/N: **prob the most blagh choice so far XD but still I'm never all that straight forward so think about ur answer x3

Side note: I know a few people who mentioned liking editing and stuff and a friend on mine on the site-Slashfreak2011 is looking for an editor so if anyone would think of helping please offer, I would but I am a horrible editor and it'd mean a lot, thank u :)


	6. Sorry I'm gay

Lol I'm impressed you guys. I was 1000% option B would win but you surprised me :D *super extra tight haggles* I'll be honest this was a deciding chapter, if B had won Blaine would have tried to be nice and subtle about it but it would have backfired and he'd end up hiding in the closet and forcing himself to make out with Brittany. But it didn't win so yay for out Blaine XDDD okies I won't stall much longer, thanks so much for reading my fics guys I love you all so much xxxx

…..

"Erm…Brittany…thank you very much for…wanting to make out with me but I can't." Brittany gazes to you with a rather blank look on her face.

"Do you have mono?" She asks, head tilting slightly. "It's okay, I have it too so I won't get sick." Your eyes widen hearing this.

"What? No, no I don't…I don't have mono…" You shake your head, suddenly feeling a little hesitant being so close to the girl. She is clearly lovely but….still. "Brittany you are a very beautiful girl but…"

"Oh hold up." The Latina girl pulls away from Puck and glares at you before standing and storming over. "Are you saying my girl Britt isn't good enough for your little preppy ass?" You frown in confusion.

"What? No! I said she was beautiful…"

"Which is always code for 'you're not'." A sad looking Brittany nods in agreement and you shake your head. You will never understand women for as long as you live.

"No it isn't I just meant that…" The dark haired girl wraps her pinkie around the blondes and gazes to you.

"What's your name?" You hesitate for a moment, stumbling over incoherent words.

"B-Blaine." You finally manage to answer and the girl scoffs.

"Well…Blaine…I'll have you know my girl Britt here is more of a woman than you will ever get."

"Yes I know that." You agree with the lightest of chuckles as you try to explain again but are cut off.

"Because she is a wonderful, sexy ass bitch and you're a little hobbit with weird eyebrows.."

"I'm also gay." You finally interject, causing all involved to stop, their eye widening. Finn even takes a step back and Puck straightens up in his seat before standing.

"You're what?" The now standing male says as he walks over. All four are gazing towards you with a look of surprise. You have to admit you're pretty damn surprised they're all so shocked. You wouldn't consider yourself flamboyant but…well you certainly aren't the poster boy for masculinity.

"I'm gay." You repeat yourself only for Santana to suddenly turn sheepish, Brittany to smile and Puck to let out a laugh as Finn stands in surprise.

"Oh god.." The laughing Jew shakes his head in disbelief. "You're not gay…you're nothing like Kurt." At the mention of a male name you can't help but suddenly feel more attentive to whatever Puck has to say. Who is this Kurt? Is he…by any chance the boy from earlier? Not that you like to stereotype but there was no way on earth that gorgeous boy could be straight. He was far too fashionable.

"Who's Kurt?" You ask, gazing from male to male.

"My stepbrother." The tallest says with a shrug and he gazes to you. "You're really gay?"

"Huh? Yea, sure I am..Finn." You take a step forward, craning your neck to look towards his face. "Just tell me..what's your brother like?" Finn frowns in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"What does he look like?" There's confused silence for some moment then Finn's eyes widen when he realises what is going on here.

"Oh…ohhhh Brittany wasn't the person you liked! It was Kurt." With a blush you smile gently and nod towards the taller male who chuckles gently. He looks back to a now no longer laughing Puck. "Puck he liked Kurt." The eldest of them all rolls his eyes.

"We gathered that frankenteen." He states as Brittany leans forward and touches your arm.

"Do you still wanna make out?" She asks in a gentle tone and before you can even answer Santana is pulling her away, giving you an apprehensive look. You stand with a confused look on your face. What kind of school is this?

"L-look.." You gaze towards Finn, taking a step back. "Thanks for your help and all…but I actually needed go to the principals office before school started so…" Finn gazes towards you.

"Oh, right, sorry…erm I'll see you around Blaine." You sigh and nod, gripping tighter onto your back pack.

"Yea, see you." With a nod of the head to Puck you turn and walk back towards the school. Its quiet, halls deserted and you are well aware that you are over an hour late arriving to the principal's office. You manage to walk inside without meeting anyone, particularly that scary blonde woman in the tracksuit. Finally, after an eventful morning you find yourself outside of the principal's office, knocking on the door. The man inside looks up and tells you to enter.

You swallow loudly and stand in, his hawk like eyes gazing towards you.

"Blaine Anderson?" He asks and you nod, trying to think of an excuse as to why you were late. "Sit down.." He doesn't seem to address your tardiness so you sit down across from him as he shakes your hand. There are some pleasantries, you get your books, locker number and combination as well as a small map of the school to help you out. He discusses some details like rules, sports clubs and such and finally there is only one thing left to do.

You are allowed to take two electives. Choose two out of four classes that you would like to attend. You look over them a number of times, realising that two of the classes are more practical ones and two are more artistic. As much as you'd like to take both artistic classes you'd like to have a broad range of subjects.

**Do you choose…**

**A)** _Music and Woodshop?_

Or

**B)** _Art and Home Economics?_

…..

**A/N:** I understand that some people might have liked to chose 2 themselves but that would have been far too hard to calculate so I decided to kinda mix it up. When I originally done this I let people chose between Art and French but because Kurt does French…well you could guess results and I knew it'd be a repeat so I mixed it up so he's in one class each, chose wisely x3 this could affect how Kurt views you, possible clubs you join, people you meet and also even your future and career and such so….no pressure XD


	7. Music and Woodshop

**A/N:** I'll be honest I wanted art to win but this is your guys story and Music has won :)

Okay so I've decided to make Blaine a little class schedule :) I've decided that while Blaine is going to go to the average number of classes I'm only going to list 2 for every day and wont focus on the others because I need some kind of easy schedule to remember XD soooo presenting your schedule

**Monday:** American History and French

**Tuesday:** Biology and Mathematics

**Wednesday:** Geography and Free Study Period

**Thursday:** Music and Computer Studies

**Friday:** Physical Education and English Literature

Btw it's now Monday X3 which mmeeannnsss French :D and who's in French? X3

Once more thanks for all support and kind words, I hope that you enjoy this, I really do and I love you all :D

…

After some careful consideration you choose Music and Woodshop, ticking off the boxes. As interesting as Art sounds and as practical as Home Economics would be, Music is your calling. Not to mention perhaps if you learn how to make…a doorstop or whatever it was they did in Woodshop it would be something else to talk about with your father other than that one time he came to your peewee football game when you were six.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson." The man behind the desk says as he edits your schedule and hands you a fresh print out.

Having missed your very first class of American History you are instructed where to go for French and soon find yourself outside of the room. With a knock on the door the room behind falls silent and you hear a woman telling you to enter in French.

"B-bonjour.." You stutter, suddenly nervous about this being your first class. Some twenty-odd faces are staring to you, wondering who you are. You swallow loudly, only aware now that the teacher is speaking to you rapidly in French. Some when you hear the words 'new student' and you nod viperously. She instructs for you to sit down and you eye the two seats that are left. Carefully you walk between tables, not wanting to hit off of anyone and when you reach the first table a boy with black hair shakes his head.

"Sorry, that's taken." You eye the empty desk and look to the boy, unsure if it was taken or he was just playing one of those spiteful games on you. Not wanting to cause any problems you move to the second desk where a girl with light blonde hair is sitting next to you. She gives you a warm, friendly smile as you sit beside her.

"Hi…I'm Alexa, Alexa Stone, but you can call me Lexi." You instantly realise she is not shy as she whispers a very friendly greeting, smiling gently. You cant help but smile back, stretching an arm out and shaking her hand.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." She grins back to you, her icy blue eyes gazing right into yours.

"You have really nice eyes." She comments, removing her hand and tapping the shoulder of the long haired brunette on front of her. "Amy…Amy…" Amy Lynch turned back with an unimpressed expression as she looked to her friend.

"What?" She whispered, whipping a pencil from behind her ear as the blonde indicates to you.

"Doesn't he have great eyes?" The brown haired girl looks to you, her sparkling green hues searing your eyeballs and you feel rather uncomfortable. Her previously annoyed expression softens and she smiles.

"Yea…you got pretty nice eyes new kid." She slips the pencil back behind her ear and stretches a hand out. "I'm Amy."

"Bl…" The teacher whips around and glares, snapping at you in French. Your cheeks heat up and you apologize quietly, seeing the two girls sit quietly back in their places. You sigh gently, only in your first class and you're already getting in trouble. With a groan, you look to the teacher, paying attention as the class passes.

The empty chair was never filled and you begin to think that boy had been playing you, just taunting. You wonder why anyone can be so petty and lower your head, taking down the homework you already are given.

Sometime later the bell rings.

"Hey, did you guys notice Kurt was missing?" Your ears pick up the name Kurt and you see a third girl having joined her friends, a concerned look on her face. This girl is just a shade darker than the other two and for a moment you're reminded of Pocahontas but you're snapped from your thoughts by the mention of the name Kurt.

You try to slow your movements as books are poured into your bag, straining to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Yea…I wonder what's going on, he never misses a lesson."

"It is weird." The three girls continue to talk, changing the subject to this girl, Charlotte's, new pair of shoes. You grow tired of the conversation and go to move away when the blonde is calling you back to introduce you to her friend. She gives you the same, friendly smile the other two did and you shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you Charlotte, I'm Blaine."

"So that was your name." Amy says with a chuckle as you had been cut off when Mrs. Laroche snapped at you. You smile and nod and both Amy and Lexi leave, saying they have to work on a science project. Charlotte smiles towards you and indicates to the door, asking if you'd like her to show you the way to the cafeteria. You smile and nod.

"That would be awesome." You claim and follow her, backpack slung across your shoulder.

As you walk out a boy comes rushing over, panting as he grips Charlottes shoulder. She does a little jump and looks over her shoulder.

"Julian." She says with a gasp, hand over her heart and the breathless, blonde male laughs gently.

"Charlie." He says in a thick British accent and the girl raises an eyebrow at the name, not appearing impressed. "I'm sorry love I…I had to find you…Laura got some nasty food poisoning from the meatloaf at lunch on Friday and…well she was going to man the literature club desk but…well you're the vice president and all…" The girl sighs and closes her eyes before reluctantly nodding her head.

"Alright…alright I'll do it." You have no idea what's going on as she looks at you and apologies for having to rush away so suddenly. You just shrug, listening to her instructions on how to get to the cafeteria but after hearing about yesterdays meatloaf you're not in such a rush to get there. The girl gives you a quick 'nice to meet you' and soon is whisked away.

You're alone.

But only for maybe five or so seconds.

You take one step and bump into a young woman who staggers slightly, back into another girls arms.

"I got ya, I got ya." The larger girl says. She has dark skin and black hair and looks rather familiar as she helps her petit, Asian, gothic friend onto her feet. You look at her for a moment and then your eyes meet.

"Hey!" She says with a smile. "You're the boy from earlier, did you find your way?" You smile as you remember she helped you find you way.

"Oh yea, of course." You grin but then apologize to the pretty Asian girl who just shrugs. "Oh I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Blaine."

"Mercedes." The dark haired girl smiled before looking towards her friend. "And this is Tina…and…Artie should be…"

"I'm here woman!" You hear a voice and turn to look behind you only to spot a guy in a wheel chair with glasses and a green cardigan with red stripes. He smiles up to you and nods and you nod back. "Hey."

"Hey." You nod as Mercedes introduces you to her friend. Quick pleasantries and even a mention of the weather passes and Artie looks up towards you.

"So where are you going anyway?" he asks and you shrug, glancing along the corridor towards the cafeteria.

"Canteen I suppose…lunch and all." The three around you make a face.

"You really don't want to do that." Tina says, probably the first words she's spoken around you.

"It's Meatloaf Monday." Mercedes says and you stare in confusion.

"But I thought you had meatloaf on Friday?" you questioned, recalling what the British boy had said earlier. Mercedes laughs gently.

"Blaine, every day here is meatloaf day…c'mon, you can share my lunch but we have to go for sign ups first." You gaze to the girl in confusion and yet you don't hesitate in moving forward, following the three.

"Sign ups?" you question and Tina nods. She doenst elaborate however, Artie does.

"The school picks a day close to the beginning of the year where all clubs and societies are allowed to set up in the Gym and people go sign up. Its just a chance for them to convince people face to face to join their club." You let out a moan to indicate you're listening and Mercedes continues.

"I hear Figgins is going to scrap the club with the least names." Tina pushes open the doors of the gym as Mercedes talks about how tight with money the principal is and how people will be desperate for members this year.

She is not kidding.

You gaze around at the assortment of clubs. There's everything from Video games to cookery, ballet to Literature. You wave to Charlotte when you see her, only realizing now why she was dragged away.

Mercedes wasn't kidding when she said clubs would be desperate for members. You walked around with the three, literary being pulled towards some tables as they tried to convince you to join their club. Some were practically yelling at you, some offering you candy. The science club promised you could blow something up.

In the end you narrowed it down to a handful of choices, wanting to keep a good mix but you're still indecisive.

Do you join…

**A) **_Model UN and Film?_

Or

**B)** _Drama and Photography?_

…..

Amy [c] tumblr

Charlotte [c] beautifully2odd on tumblr

Lexi [c] **silverlily909** on tumblr

Okies, so as you see..three are OC's in this and not my own but my friends on tumblr :) I want to get you guys as involved as possible with this, so I decided to offer the part of side characters to people who wanted to be in the story/ want to have a character in the story. And I'ma offer the same here, just fill this out and leave it in your review :) I hope to include everyone but really only as bg characters for him to interact with every so often, its possible characters may only appear once if a few people are interested :) so just answer these in your review:

**Name: ****  
><strong>**Appearance: ****  
><strong>**2 classes you'd take: ****  
><strong>**Club's you're in/social status: ****  
><strong>**Any random fact : **

Thanks so much once more you guys :D xxxx I love you all xxxx


	8. Drama and Photography

A/N: so glad I don't have to actually TALK to u guys right now cos I lost my voice -.- yay for typing lol, well Photography and Drama won so congrats you're in those clubs :) some people questioned why glee wasn't included in the choices.

1. I obv KNEW you guys would go for it XD

2. I think it's a pretty obvious thing that no matter what he will join glee club XD

Anyhoo only a few more days until season 3 *excited* I love you guys, see you all soon xxxx

…

"So have you made your choice?" You turn around to see a smiling Mercedes and you smile back to her before nodding.

"I had it widdled down to Model UN, Film…"

"Ugh those film kids are so stuck up." Artie interjects as he arrives and you stop talking. He eyes you with an apologetic look. "Sorry, continue."

"Was just saying I considered them but I think I'll take Photography and Drama, they sound like fun." Tina, who is standing behind Artie, smiles and nods in approval, muttering something about liking drama. You wonder if perhaps she will be there with you.

She meekly mutters something else, you catch the words 'maybe we should ask him' but Mercedes hushes her, whispering something back about not wanting to overwhelm 'him'. You feel like they're talking about you.

Politely you excuse yourself for a few minutes as you walk passed some stands, hearing some people talking and arguing.

"Hey!" Someone calls to you, a girl with large brown eyes and curly brown hair to match. You pause for a moment, gazing to her with a 'who me?' expression. "Wanna join the yearbook committee?"

"Oh no Natalie!" Another girl interjects, frowning as she steps forward. She's holding a clip board to her chest and stands in between you and her friend. "You have enough people on your committee. Hey, you know what you should do, join this petition to let them make an anime club. It's not fair that us art lovers are neglected while sports and academics rule this school."

"Oh my god Danielle!" The golden, brown haired girl turns around, grinding her braces clad teeth. "Just stop with this, seriously it was funny at first but now it's annoying. You didn't get a club! Get over it and sign into mine!" The two friends squabbled, both trying so desperately to convince the other they are wrong. Awkwardly you shuffle around the two heated girls and make your way to both the photography and drama where a pretty girl with short brown hair and bright brown eyes smiles and allows you to sign your name.

Once you're satisfied with your choices you go back to look for Mercedes, Artie and Tina. While looking for them you spot the girl from your French class, Charlotte, standing by the table for the literature club. Suddenly her conversation with the British boy from earlier made sense and you give her a small wave before finally finding your three new friend by a table in the corner of the gym. They are standing with Puck, one of the cheerleaders and a girl dressed in a short skirt and a sweater with a bunny on it.

As you approach none of them look your way but you hear their conversation.

"I'm just worried about him, he hasn't shown up for classes. I bet it's that damn Karofsky is hassling him."

"I saw him earlier in the hall when Finn and Karofsky got into it." The Latina cheerleader joins in. "He left with Quinn, but I've seen her since and he wasn't with her."

"Finn is out looking for him now." The girl in the bunny shirt sighed and stopped Puck as he spoke, slamming her small hands onto the desk.

"I'm sorry guys, I know we're all worried about Kurt." Your ears perk up. "But can we focus on this? Please? If we don't get more signatures then the Glee club will be scrapped." Puck mentioned something about the Astronomy club surly having less members than them as Mercedes attacked the nameless girl for being so selfish.

As the group all start to bicker, you feel it's the appropriate time to step in.

"Excuse me." You say, a rather dapper tone, taking a step forward and smiling. Mercedes forces a smile for you and welcomes you in, introducing Rachel, the loud mouth. You nod a hello to her and glance around towards everyone. "What seems to be the problem?" You ask and the brunette girl opens her mouth to speak, something about signing up when Artie interjects.

"What she means is..a good friend of ours has been missing almost all day and we're pretty worried about him." You remember how they had mentioned the name Kurt as you approached and you glance left to right to each of them.

"So are we splitting up or what?" you ask, perhaps too eagerly and Tina gives you a look.

"Why do you care?" She asks, her tone quiet and curious as to why you're taking time out of your life to help find their friend.

"I want to help." You said, despite the knowing gaze from Puck and the cheerleader.

"Alright." Mercedes glances around. "Tina, you come with me and we'll check the courtyard, Artie you go with Puck, maybe check locker rooms and bathrooms? Santana, you stay here with Rachel, there's no way anyone will join if she is our spokesperson." Rachel frowns and goes to make a comment but Puck turns to you, distracting you from the girl.

"So? Are you coming with us or the girls?" he asks.

Do you…

**A)** _go with the boys?_

**B)** _go with the girls?_

…

A/N: sorry for the delay in updating :( but hope u guys like xxx I hope to update the finaly chapter of BTHE tomorrow :'( cant believe its almost over. Anyhoo I love you guys, choose wisely, I can tell you only one of these choices leads you directly to Kurt mwahahaha

Lots of love, bekka xxxx

Characters included:

Danielle[c] Darkasroses

Natalie [c] EragonArya

The character over drama remained nameless but it was actually Stefanie [c] Steffi Star who will appear later again

I love u all xxxx


	9. Go with the girls

A/N: going with the girls won :) so congrats to anyone who chose that, I'm sorry about the delay, back in college so I'm a little slower updating :( I love you all tho x

…

"I'll go with the girls." You claim and Puck nods. The boys leave and you turn, heading with Tina and Mercedes out of the hall and to the grounds outside. They are huge and you're reminded of when Finn and Puck lead you to the pitch just earlier today.

"Will he be out by the football field?" You ask and the girls shake their head, Tina even lets out the smallest of laughs.

"Kurt wouldn't be near the field. He wouldn't want to ruin his outfit by running from the jocks." Mercedes chuckled and nodded in agreement, informing you just how important fashion is to Kurt. You examine your rather humble clothes and decide tomorrow you were dressing to impress.

An hour or so passes and so far there is no sign of Kurt. The girls begin to get worried at how he's not picking up his cell and their worry passes to you. You do not even know the boy and yet his absence makes you feel uneasy. You tried to get the girls to tell you exactly why they are so worried about his absence but you cannot get a straight answer from them.

After searching for some time, so much so that school is over and the buildings almost empty, you give up. Mercedes tries ringing Kurt once more but has no luck. Eventually you meet up with the rest of the kids.

"Has anyone seen him?" Tina asks and the rest all shake their head. Even though you do not know Kurt your stomach flips and you feel horrible about how he had just disappeared. Mercedes mentions ringing Quinn again.

You stand in silence as some of the kids mention having to go home. They all seem reluctant however and Finn even mentioned something about telling someone by the name of Mr. Schu. You just stand and nod as if you know what on earth is going on and finally feel a hand on your back.

"Hey thanks for your help." A disheartened Mercedes says, pocketing her cell as Quinn never picked up. "But if you want to go home you can, I'll probably drop by Kurt's later.

"Alright…if you're sure." She gives you a hug and a small smile before leaving and you say goodbye to everyone. Today was far from a good first day of school. You leave the grounds, feeling uneasy, your stomach flipping over and over as you leave to catch the bus home. Some kids are loitering around, laughing, talking, not a care in the world. And yet here you are; stomach in knots as you think about a boy you do not even know.

You get the bus home and after twenty minutes arrive outside your house. The moving van is sitting outside and you can see some stuff still in the van. You sigh at the thoughts of having to bring in all the heavy furniture and stuff but you know it must be done. The door is opened and you can hear your mothers Susan Boyle CD blaring from inside. You roll your eyes, she always did put her music on too loud. As you walk in to put your bag away you hear something and look to the house across from you. You can see your neighbour walking out of the house, oven mitt on fire. The man tosses it to the ground and stomps upon it, cradling his hand against his chest. Your heart thuds and you make a movement to go check on him when you hear your fathers voice.

"Blaine Anderson get in here!" He sounds angry…very much so and you have no idea. He has never necessarily been this incredibly understanding father. Oh no, he gets mad far too fast, especially concerning you. Your stomach flips and you gaze over your shoulder as he cries for you against his time angrier.

**Do you…**

**1)** _Brave it, go make sure the man is okay?_

Or

**2)** _Go see your father…you don't want another 'incident'?_

…

**A/N:** 100000000% genuine if you went with the boys you would have found Kurt [that doesn't mean the boys themselves found him] but oh well x3 I'm making this up as we go along, I'm still getting a feel for Blaine's character, this is one of these chapters that lets me know if he's brave etc and what exactly his fathers like, also it'll help with plot, I love you guys, choose wisely x3


	10. Help the man

**A/N:** okay so helping the man won and a lot of people guessed who the man is x3 so I hope u enjoy this chapter a lot, please check out Haute Couture, its coming to an end and…I'm all emotional over it, I love you guys, thank you so much for reading LessThanThree

…

For some moments you're torn between fear and being polite but in the end you turn and walk away from the home. Surely if your father came out he couldn't punish you on front of the man and that would give you plenty of time to come up with an explanation that he would approve of.

"Sir?" You called, quickening your pace to a swift jog as you rush across the street. The man doesn't seem to have heard you and cradles his hand; the mitt lies on the grass, smoking as you approach his sidewalk. "Sir are you okay?" Just as he looks up another figure rushes out of the door.

"Dad! Dad let me see it!" The voice of the emerging boy hits you like a punch in the stomach and you feel yourself stop at the edge of the small garden. The brunette boy is standing, taking his father's hand in his own. He is wearing some sweats and a maroon shirt that is so big it slips off of his shoulder as well as an apron. It is nothing like the cream and corduroy ensemble you had seen him in this morning but you are still taken aback.

Kurt.

The boy you had been looking for all day. He was here…he was your neighbour…and he was utterly gorgeous.

"I told you dad, you had to take the pastries out at EXACT fifteen minutes." He said with a sigh, not even noticing you as his father removed his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's fine alright? I'm okay. And don't take that tone with me Mr. You know I'm just doing this brunch thing for you." Surprisingly the mans words distracts you from the boy on front of you. He speaks to the boy in such a gentle, fond tone. Even though he's telling him not to talk in a certain fashion he doesn't have the anger you're so used to hearing in your fathers voice. You find yourself just standing at the edge of the garden awkwardly, staring towards them both and finally Kurt convinces his father to just go inside and glances up, spotting you.

Your eyes lock and you feel your throat close up, mouth running dry. Your hands are a little damp as they usually get when you're nervous and you have no idea what to say.

"You're that kid from school." Kurt says and your eyes widen. "You pushed Quinn ov…"

"No, no!" You finally find your voice. "I haven't, I'd never push a girl." The boy rolls his eyes and shakes his head, turning around. "Wait, Kurt." You aren't even sure what you plan to say to him but the moment you speak his name his back tenses and you feel like an idiot.

"How do you know my name?" he asks in a nervous fashion, turning around and you curse yourself silently, screwing your eyes shut.

"I-I….I met some guys…in the school…they were looking for you and I kinda helped." A shameful look crosses Kurt's features as he considers worrying his friends and he glances to his feet. He doesn't even question how you knew it was HIM, surely they hadn't shown you a picture or something.

"Damn." He mutters to himself, not looking to you for some seconds. Awkwardly you stand at the edge of the grass and bite down on your tongue. After some moments he glances up, gazing to the cars driving by before looking to you. "Look I'm sorry I dragged you into this." His tone is so sad and genuinely apologetic but you feel worried. What does he mean 'dragged you into this'? It sounds so ominous.

"What?" It comes out as little more than a whisper and goes unnoticed as both your attention is turned to the jeep driving into the driveway. Kurt's eyes become downcast once more and the door of the jeep opens and closes with a loud snap.

"What the hell dude?" Finn of all people steps out and storms over to Kurt, whose saddened look turns annoyed in a moment.

"Don't you yell at me."

"Don't tell me what to do when you wouldn't even pick up your damn phone." For a moment you're confused and you look to the two boys on front of you.

"Are you two together?" you suddenly interrupt, not meaning to. In fact it was supposed to be a silent question so the moment it comes out you cover your mouth. Finn glares to you, only noticing you now and Kurt's cheeks turn bright pink.

"What? No!" Kurt gasps a little suddenly. Finn is still frowning.

"What? Seriously dude?" He questions and suddenly you remember how he had told you he was Kurt's stepbrother. Your cheeks turn bright pink.

"Oh…I'm sorry….of course you're…" Both are giving you looks that just scream to get out of here. You feel like an utter idiot. "I shouldn't have interrupted….I'll just go." You don't move but neither protest so after some seconds you turn your back and skulk away like a puppy that had just been given out to. Behind you, you can hear both boys squabbling even more as you walk across the tarmac. Before you even reach the path, your father is standing outside the door.

"Where…"

"I was helping our neighbours…something happened, a fire." You fail in explaining yourself, stuttering, keeping your head down. The man looks across at the two boys arguing, not even noticing the smoking mitt in the grass.

"A likely fucking story…I have told you I cannot stand lies…and I can no longer stand your incompetence, you will do anything to not lift a finger, you lazy piece of…"

"Hey." Both of you turn to see Mr. Hummel crossing the road. He had just succeeded in breaking up the boys and sending them inside before noticing the moving truck. You notice the bandages now wrapped around his hand but you are sure your father wont. Your father eyes the new neighbour and smiles in a fashion that would not paint him as this heartless brute of a parent.

"Hello." He nods and the man shakes his hand with his one good one.

"Burt Hummel, I'm just from across the street."

"Gregory Anderson, we've just moved in." Burt nods and you stand with your head down.

"So I can see, would you like some help?" You feel a slap on your back.

"Oh no, we have a perfectly good pair of legs here to do all the lifting." Your father chuckles as if it's a joke and Burt just smiles and nods in response. You feel your fathers hand pat on your back, sending you off to the truck. With a small nod and a hell to 'Mr. Hummel' you stalk off to get some stuff out.

"Nice kid you got there." You hear Burt say once your back is turned. "I burned my hand, learning to cook of all things and the oven mitt came on fire. He saw when I came out and I could see him approach to help." You hear Burt, you audibly witness him praising your almost good deed to your father but you know for a fact your father would never acknowledge nit as you start to get more stuff from the truck, unable to help yourself as you gaze towards the home across from yours.

…

"It's a nice neighbourhood." Your mothers gentle, soft voice is barely heard even though the only sound in the kitchen is the clank of knives and forks against china plates. Your mother is abnormally shy and soft spoken. She is a wonderful person, with the sweetest singing voice you have ever heard. You do not know how on earth she ended up with your father, let alone how she manages to smile and act like the perfectly happy housewife when you've heard her cry many a nights when she thought she was alone and the world was asleep.

You smile gently and nod your head in agreement, looking down to your Spaghetti alla carbonara and twirl it around your fork. Your mother is half Italian and it has always been a culture that was close to her. You even speak the language and she has thought you some dishes.

"Have you…made any friends in school?" She asks and you almost miss her words but you smile and nod all the same, knowing what she was asking.

"The kids there are…"

_Strange?_

_Unruly?_

_Crazy?_

"Fun." You smile and eat some more. She looks so happy to see you talking as if you enjoy your new school and claps her dainty hands together.

"Wonderful, have you made any friends? Is there anyone special yet?" It's almost funny and definitely adorable to hear her soft tone taking so excitedly yet still remaining so timid. You smile and blush.

"I've..made some friends…and…well…" Your hesitant tone and smiling face is enough to give your parents that there is someone…at least you are interested in. your mother smiles but your father suddenly slaps his hand down upon the table.

"Go to bed Blaine!" He snaps and your eyes widen as he does so. You know he does not approve of you being gay but…well usually you would get some kind of warning to stop talking about your 'disgusting lifestyle' first. Although he is a little tetchier than usually. Burt's arrival outside meant he had been unable to publish you for fear of getting off on the wrong foot with the neighbours.

"Dad I…"

"Don't you dare talk back to me! Get to bed…don't even think of finishing your meal. Hercules can have it." The old, grey Irish Wolfhound by the door lifts his head and lets out a weak moan at the mention of his name. your face falls and you pale. It wouldn't matter if you were allowed eat, you've lost your apatite anyway.

You stand from the table, eyes downcast and put your plates away. Your father doesn't stop you from cleaning your mess and you leave the room, tears filling in your eyes. Today was such a long, horrible day.

You did make some friends…you think…but still the boy you think you may already have a crush on thinks you're a freak, you missed classes and now this?

"Oh man…" You whisper softly, walking into your bedroom and closing the door. There's a single bed and some cowboy wallpaper along the walls due to the fact that this had been a bedroom for a four year old boy last time. You needed to do some redecorating. Still you are not bothered and you instead lay down on your bed, not even getting out of your clothes.

For two hours you lay there until you fall asleep.

**-.-.-.-The Next Day-.-.-.-**

The next day Biology passes by uneventfully and you run into very few people. You are paired up with Sarah, a small girl with long, very dark brown hair who constantly tidied your workstation as you worked, and another girl named Stephanie although she spelt her name different from the girl who was head of drama, although you did discover she was involved in drama as well.

After Biology you go for lunch, not sure where on earth to sit. You pray to god that you will find someone you know to sit with and sure enough, once you walk in, you see Tina.

She walks by with a boy, a handsome Asian, arm linked in arm as she carries her tray with the other hand. With a small smile you take a step forward.

"Hi…Tina?" you say and she looks around, smiling gently when she sees you.

"Oh hi Blaine." She glances to the boy, her boyfriend and then to you. "Blaine this is my boyfriend Mike, Mike this is Blaine, he's who I was telling you about." This boy, Mike, smiles and shakes your hand. You cant help but admire his strong grip and amazing arms.

"Hey Blaine, nice to meet you."

"You too." You nod and Tina suddenly suggests that you sit with them. You smile gently and nod, gazing towards her. "That'd be amazing, thanks..I was pretty nervous, I don't know anyone here."

"Well you know us." She smiles and leads you to a table where Finn, the annoying girl whose name you can't remember if you heard, Mercedes, Artie, Puck, some others and…Kurt sit. You blush a little as everyone greats you and you take the empty space across from Kurt.

"Blaine isn't it?" the annoying girl asks and you glance to her, nodding your head.

"Yea." You say and she smiles, shaking your hand.

"I'm Rachel, it's really nice to meet you." She smiles and begins to natter on, talking about some musical she is auditioning for. You nod as if interested but make a point to keep Kurt in your peripheral vision. She continues to chatter onwards, babbling on about something you have no interest in. Instead you focus on how good Kurt's arms look in the white shirt and grey waistcoat he's wearing and how musical his laughter sounds as he's talking to Mercedes.

"So what do you think?" Finally Rachel's words are audible to you again and you gaze to her as if hearing her for the first time.

You have no idea what she has been saying for the past five odd minutes.

Do you…

**A)** _confess you didn't hear?_

Or

**B)**_ Let on you know exactly what she's talking about?_

…

A/N: this chapter could have gone one of a million ways but it went this way and is the longest chapter yet x3 I hope you enjoyed :) believe it or not this is an important choice XD choose wisely XD also if you wanna imagine how soft spoken Blaine's mother is imagine Fluttershy from My Little Pony XD

Character credit:

Stephanie [c] Nhiallys

Sarah [c] MyScarlettLady

Hope you enjoyed :)


	11. Sorry I didn't hear you

A/N: I'm so, so sorry I'm slow updating this week :( I am, things happened…actually my little pony did and I can't stop drawing them, they're so fun ;_; as an 'im sorry' if you guys have any kinda…requests for MLP characters I can do them! Think of it as an apology, I've had a Mercedes request I gotta do, need to be careful that my dislike for her doesn't affect the drawing tho xD please forgive me tho I'm so, so sorry :( I love you all xxxx

…

"I'm really sorry Rachel…if I'm honest I didn't hear." You say and she rolls her eyes but the small curl of her lips tells you she's used to such treatment.

"It's fine, really. I was simply wondering if you were trying out for the school musical?" Your eyes widen and you blush just a little, half shrugging and half shaking your head.

"I'm no singer." You mutter under your breath, turning back to your tray and catching Kurt's eyes on you. He stares intently but says nothing.

"Well with some coaching from me I'm sure you'll be fine." She says with a smile, slipping closer to you. "You'd look great as Tony…you're quiet attractive…and I'm a shoe in for Maria so…"

"He's gay!" Finn says suddenly in a strained voice, his back tense as he looks towards you, hand slipping almost possessively around his girlfriend. Everyone who isn't Puck, Santana and Brittany look at you with surprised gazes. Santana makes a quip about your clothes 'you couldn't tell with THAT outfit?' but you just sit, cheeks heated. You glance to them all, eyes momentarily lingering on a bright eyed Kurt. But as much as you want to blatantly stare at him you can't and instead look down to your meal.

"Are you?" The voice is little more than a whisper and insanely high, like someone's voice is cracking. You think Rachel is the one who spoke but when you look up you realise it was Kurt. You feel your cheeks and neck heat up and are aware you're blushing as you nod slowly. Kurt nods too, his movements more fast and jerky before he looks down to his meal.

After some moments of awkward silence conversation returns around you and you finish your meal, personally not talking much and stealing occasional glances towards Kurt.

…

Mathematics passes by, the class feels long and horrific. You're not very good at maths and find yourself doodling little stickmen at the corner of your page before class ends. One good thing about after class however is that you're meeting up for your first club meeting. Photography. You only have a humble digital camera but you're still looking forward to the class which takes place after school.

By the time you're making your way to room a117 there's very few people left in the school. There are some kids outside getting ready for their first parkour class but you have no interest in running around until you're sweaty. As you walk to the class room, you hold your bag to your chest. It's opened and you dig through it for your camera before running into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No, no. I'm sorry I.." You and the person on front of you both stop. It's Kurt. He looks a little dazzled and shook up, his hair isn't perfect like it was earlier, in fact it's a little messed up and he has a bruise…a small one…on his neck…like a hickey. You feel your stomach flip and inside hope its anything but what you think it is. The younger snidely tries to pull his collar closer to cover the bruise as he smiles to you.

"Hey erm…what are you doing hanging around?" he asks and you gaze to him, a lost expression on your face.

"Me?" you question, shaking your head. "Oh nothing I..I mean…" You pull the camera from your bag. "I joined photography." Kurt's eyes widen and he nods.

"Oh sounds fun. I'm actually on my way to French club." For a moment you both fall into silence but it not awkward. You're still holding your bag close to your chest with one hand, camera in the other. Kurt gives you a small smile. "Do you like photography?"

"Oh well…its nothing something I plan on perusing its just…it sounded like fun and I like…beautiful thing so…it'd be fun to photograph them." You smile gently to him and he smiles back, looking dow to his shoes for a second.

"Well if you're looking for something to photograph you know where to find me." Kurt says with a laugh, clearly making a joke but you have to bite back a comment about him being the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. You know its so sudden to be feeling like you do but…gosh he's perfect. An angel.

"I'll keep that in mind." You say, having to force a laugh to mask how serious you are. He smiles gently and nods, looking to his watch.

"Hey, I was wondering.."

"I wanted to ask…"

You both talk at the same time. You had decided to brave asking him to maybe go to the cinema with you tomorrow night but the moment he speaks, wanting to ask you something, you stop, as does he.

"What were you going to say?" he asks, looking towards you with his beautiful cyan eyes glowing.

Do you…

**A)** _be polite and allow him to say what he was going to first?_

**Or**

**B)** _ask him to the cinema?_

…..

A/N: THINK! Am I always as straight forward as you'd think? xD both of thee can go either well or horribly wrong, make a clever decision, polite or brave? YOU DECIDE XD


	12. Want to go to the cinema?

**A/N:** sorry about delays guys, both S&M and PMA are sent to beta's so they should be updated soon. I'll reply to all PMs asap, there's…quite a few surprisingly and…well I love you all xxxx

Thank you for sticking with this story, I know it's kinda crap and fast paced but once we get passed all the initial stuff more interesting things will happen :)

…

"Erm…." You hesitate, just for moment, trying to gather courage. You've never asked anyone out before so this was going to be an experience you take a deep breath. "." You say entirely too fast and his eyes wide, the smallest smile escaping him as well as a breathless laugh.

"I'm…sorry Blaine I didn't catch any of that." You bite your lip, feeling like even more of an idiot.

"I….was wondering…" Another deep breath follows and the look on his face tells you he either thinks you're cute or a lunatic. "If maybe you wanted to go to the cinema with me?" His cyan eyes grow wide and he appears shocked. Clearly that was not what he was expecting to hear. "The lion king has been rereleased and I…"

"I can't." The reply comes so abruptly and you gaze towards him, hope gone from your eyes.

"O-oh…erm….could I ask why?" He shakes his head, biting down on his lip, suddenly appearing very awkward. Because this situation is just that. You lower your head, gazing down to the digital camera in your hands. "Oh I get it….of course you have a boyfriend, how could you.."

"No I don't." He says suddenly and you look up in confusion.

"What is it then? Do you not like me?" The young man is gazing around nervously, is he afraid of being seen with you?"

"No its not…I'm just…I'm straight." You almost laugh at how stupid he must think you are and shake your head.

"Whatever Kurt, a simple no would have been enough." You sound snappy, annoyed. You feel a little hypocritical; after all he had only said no, you just pushed him for details.

"Blaine, I'm sorry I just…" Closing your eyes, you shake your head, pocketing your camera.

"It's fine Kurt, really, its fine. I just was trying to be friendly anyway, we are neighbours after all but...whatever." The young brunette looks hurt and guilty and you should probably feel bad for how you're talking to him but you're too annoyed to. You now wish you had just shut your mouth and instead walk passed him. He doesn't call your name or apologize or anything.

You feel like you shouldn't be so stubborn, maybe he has a good reason, but still it took a lot of courage for you to ask him out and you can't help but feel a little burned.

'He probably has someone else he fancies and would rather wait for them to ask him out.' You think to yourself, sighing gently. That seemed more likely. He was beautiful…one of the most beautiful boys you had ever met. He probably had a long line of guys wanting to take him out. Why on earth would he want you?

You arrive at the photography club but show no interest. You keep your head down, not mingling, just listening as they introduce themselves and welcome all new members. At one point you have to stand and introduce yourself. You forced yourself to stand and are tempted to say 'I'm Blaine and I'm a broken man.' Instead you say "Hi, I'm Blaine and I like the Buckeyes." They clap, you sit and it's really as involved as you get.

The day passes by slowly and you go home, have dinner and rest in your room for the rest of the evening. At one point you are sitting on the bed and find yourself staring out your window at the Hummel household. It is quiet other than Burt and his wife leaving around 9, perhaps to go out for a meal or something. You wonder which room is Kurt's and realise you're acting a little strangely. You have just met him after all. With a sigh you rest upon your bed, turning on the tv and chilling out for the next three hours.

Around 12 you decide you should really be going to bed. You get off of the comfortable mattress, ready to just strip to your underwear when a commotion from outside gains your attention. Curiously, you pull back your curtains and gaze outside where a pickup truck pulls into the Hummel driveway, it's certainly not Mr. Hummel's. It's followed by a humble, bright yellow four seater and finally a station wagon. Unable to help yourself, you open your window, hearing the trucks horn blowing.

"Get out here you sack of shit." Instantly you realize that the person in the truck is none other than Puck and your eyes widen in surprise. You can't make out who's in the other cars but the yellow one has Brittany all over it.

Moments later Finn steps out of the house, saying something back to his friend. You can't really here but he definitely mentioned Kurt and you feel like you're going to fall out of your window from leaning too far. A clearly annoyed Puck gets out of the van, followed by Mercedes from the wagon and Brittany and Santana from the yellow car. There are still some people in the vehicles. Mercedes goes inside with Finn while Puck stands out, lighting a cigarette and complaining. Brittany and Santana talk closely, giggling and touching. You can't help but wonder what's going on but then you realise that you're spying. Blushing, you pull back, about to close the window when.

"Blaine? Is that you?" Your cheeks burn brighter as you look down to see Tina exit the station wagon, giving you a strange look you blush.

"H-hey guys." You don't talk very loudly, nervous your father will hear you although you're sure he's asleep. He is a very light sleeper though.

"I didn't know you lived here." Puck was the one to speak, taking some steps forward. You blush and shrug.

"Yea well…I do…I just heard the cars and was curious but erm…I should go to bed." You try to pull back once more but Puck jogs across the road to your lawn.

"Hey man don't be boring, you should come with us. We're going to a house party." Your eyes widen at how loud he is and you instantly hush him.

"Shhhh..i can't, my parents would KILL me." He chuckles and shrugs.

"That's all the fun of it."

You bite your lip, so torn. A party does sound like it could be fun, and you really do want to make friends…

**Do you…**

**A)** _Chance going, it should be fun._

or

**B)** _Not go at all, you can't risk it._

…

**A/N:** ONE of these will GREATLY improve yours and Kurt's relationship [yupp, even after earlier x3] but only ONE. THINK ABOUT IT!

I love you all :D


	13. Sorry I can't go

**A/N: **Okay good news, new chapter :) [sorry about delay, had some problems with google docs ] bad news, it'll be next week before i can work on the rest of the HC epilogue. I left my old laptop [yes I got a new one :)] in Dublin so I need to transfer the file onto this. I'm sorry :( I hope it's worth the wait. If you can make time please read Pushing me Away. it's EXTREMELY AU but still sexy and fun and...well I hope you enjoy whatever you choose to read, thank u :D

…

You gnaw on your lip, wishing you could just say 'fuck it' and go along with them. But you know you can't chance it, your father would kill you if he discovered you went to a party without him knowing.

"Look erm...thanks guys but I'm not really in a partying mood...some other time, yea?" Puck sighs but walks off without a word. Finn walks out, Mercedes trailing behind.

"What's going on?" The quarterback wonders and you hear Puck mention you 'chickening out'. How were you chickening out? You hadn't even known about the party, nor did you say that you would go in the first place.

"Well he's not the only one." Mercedes sighs, hand on her hips as she talks to the buff male with the mohawk. "Kurt's not coming either." Your attention peeks hearing this and you don't pull back from the window yet. The friends begin to talk, Finn mentioning being worried, but you're not sure what he's worried about.

"He's fine Finn."

"You don't live with him...something's really wrong with him..." He's either talking about Burt or Kurt and you can't help but think that it might be the latter. Your stomach flops, even you were able to tell that something was wrong with Kurt. Whether you knew him beforehand or not didn't matter, the sadness in his eyes spoke volumes. You stood by the window, waving to the group as they left one by one. By now it was certain that Kurt wasn't going to the party and you couldn't help but wonder why. From your position on the window you could see some lights switch on and off in the home across the way as Kurt moves around. His friends are clearly concerned, but seem to think it's best to give him some space. You wish you knew him well enough to judge what was best for him.

"What the hell am I doing?" You question, closing your eyes and resting your hand over your forehead. "Kurt's not interested in me...and here I am pining like some...some love sick puppy." You groan and screw your eyes shut, feeling so foolish for liking a boy this much when you don't even know him. He probably thinks you're some kind of crazed, psychotic...

"Blaine?" Your eyes open and suddenly you notice Kurt standing in...your garden. Your cheeks turn bright red as he scoops up what appears to be a cat and gazes to you. The animal certainly isn't yours, your father wont allow you to have a pet. He's wearing completely white clothes...possibly pyjamas and with the dim street lights surrounding him he looks nothing short of angelic. For a moment you feel like you can't breathe.

"K-Kurt...hey..." Your voice carries surprisingly far considering its a whisper and he gazes to you with a confused look, the kitten nuzzling into his chest.

"Did you not go to the party?" he asks only for you to shake your head.

"No erm...it's not...not really my scene." The brunette across the way nods his head, gazing down to the animal in his arms. "Why didn't you go?"

"Oh...I guess I just wanted to be alone." You try not to let him see your disappointment as you force a smile and nod understandingly.

"Ohh, okay...erm I should probably go to bed..."

"Oh you should?" He's gazing up to your window as you nod awkwardly, not wanting to give him anymore of a reason not to like you. You wonder for a moment if you should bring up earlier but you certainly don't want any kind of fight.

"Y-yea...erm...early start tomorrow..." He lowers his face, nodding but you can't see his expression.

"Alright." You hardly hear his voice but strain to do so. "I was...I guess I was gonna ask if you maybe wanted to...watch a movie or something but..."

"Oh I do, I do Kurt." You say suddenly, maybe a little too enthusiastically. You fall silent, gazing to the wall behind which is your parents bedroom. It doesn't sound like anyone in there has woken. Vaguely you hear Kurt asking if you're sure and you look back out, nodding. "Yea I just...I thought you wanted to be alone.."

"Not...'Alone' alone.." He reasons, biting his lip. "I just don't want to be surrounded by drunken jerks all trying to sleep with one another or end up being forced into another game of spin the bottle and having to kiss Rachel." He shivers and you close your eyes, making a face.

"Why would anyone do that?" You question and he chuckles, nodding.

"I know...I love her but...never again." For a moment you both share a soft laugh and then you make your mind up.

"Just...wait there one second." You stand back, pulling the window down and leaving the poor boy standing in your garden. Trying to be quiet, you grip your pair of slip on vaan's and sneak to the bathroom. The windows pretty wide and there's a tree outside so it should be easy to climb down. You reach the bathroom, hoping you're quiet enough not to wake your parents. The window opens with a small squeak and right on front of you is a thick branch, a direct pathway to the ground.

"Bingo." You grin, standing on top of the toilet to get out the window. It's dark out so you're slow, careful and nervous. You grip on tightly to the branch and slowly shimmy on. It bends underneath your weight but nothing too worrying, just enough to make your heart skip a jump and apparently not only yours.

"Blaine! What are you doing?" A loud, scared whisper sounds out and Kurt's at the bottom of

the tree, kitten in his arms as he gazes to you like you're some kind of idiot.

"I'm...sneaking out." You whisper, gazing down and realising how much easier it was to climb trees when you were only six or seven.

"Get down here this...or get inside...just..." Kurt lets out a frustrated noise, hands made into fists. "Just get somewhere safe!"

"Yes mom." You rolls your eyes, slowly shimmying along the branch, your movements slow and nervous but determined. You're gonna get down to Kurt's level and have a movie night. You just hope your dad doesn't catch you. He's standing with the cat in his arms, looking at you like you're crazy but he has a smile on his lips. You return it, very glad you didn't go to that party as you stand closer, looking to the adorable ball of white fluff in his arms.

"Hello.." You said in a quiet but pleasant tone, stroking the cats soft fur. She purrs and nuzzles into you. "She's beautiful."

"HE is McQueen." Kurt corrects you with a smirk and you nod slowly.

"Like...the pixar character from cars?" His musical chuckle fills you with a warm sensation but he shakes his head, an amused look on his face.

"No, like the designer." He rolls his eyes but you don't feel like he's being mean. You smile still and shrug, still stroking the cat.

"I have a lot to learn about a lot of things." You whisper, gazing to him and he bites his lip, indicating to his house.

"C'mon...lets go watch some movies." He says, walking over to the building across the road.

...

Two hours later and you're just beginning your second film. There's been a lot of debate, you wanting to watch Cars which belongs to Finn and Kurt wanting to watch Dancing at Lughnasa. The film looks depressing and you've no desire to watch so you literarily had to wrestle the remote from Kurt's hands to gain control of the TV. He was reluctant to give it up, he wanted to watch his movie. There was laughing and wrestling as well as popcorn thrown around. It was fun, relaxing. But you won all the same and Kurt was still trying to get his own way.

"Lets just watch Moulin Rouge!" He pleads, holding up the DVD. "C'mon, not some silly kids movie! This is awesome! Plus Ewan Mcgreggor is hot."

"What does it matter to you?" You ask, tone suddenly a little more serious than you'd like as you turn your head and gaze to him. He appears confused. "You're...'straight' remember?" suddenly the brunette bites down on his lip and his eyes lower. You sigh, the DVD player opened and awaiting you to insert a disk but you don't. You stand and walk over to the couch instead.

"You know what?" You slip on your vaan's. "It's late and..."

"Blaine.."

"Kurt it's fine." Now straight, you gaze down to him, an unimpressed look on your face. "Now you can watch whatever movie you want."

"I don't know what you want from me." you take in a sigh and close your eyes, shrugging.

"Honesty, I didn't realise that was too much to ask." You don't want to leave but you turn your back all the same, walking towards the door. There's a sound of shuffling behind you but Kurt says nothing, not until you reach the door of the living room.

"Fine." His tone is tired and you turn, finding him pulling his knees to his chest, forehead rested against them.

"Fine?"

"I'm not...straight..." You roll your eyes and a reluctant smile escapes you. If he thought you believed him he was truly foolish. "Blaine it's complicated..."

"You're telling me." He gazes up, probably expecting you to be angry at his lie but you can't bring yourself to be. "I don't...really get why you wouldn't go to the cinema with me but you'd invite me to your house...when we're alone to watch movies."

"I don't know." He says with the cutest whine, resting his head back against his knees. McQueen curls up beside him. "I don't know Blaine...I just..."

"Look I get it...you were just trying to be nice, it's fine..."

"No Blaine." His tone is a little higher than usual and he reacts almost instant. "I...I think you're cute." Your eyes widen and a goofy grin crosses your face. "But.." It falls...there's always a but.

"But...you have a boyfriend?" He doesn't disagree straight away like you wished he would, just sighs.

"It's..."

"Complicated." You finish with a sigh, closing your eyes and nodding. He does the same and for some moments there's silence.

"I'd like to be friends though." a part of you wants to ask if this is supposed to be some kind of consolation prize but the fact of the matter is you want to be friends with him too.

"Yea...me too." You say with the faintest smile and he gets up, kneeling down on front of the DVD player.

"How about...we catch Cars and call it a night?" he says with the gentlest of smiles. He is indeed very beautiful and your eart skips a thud. You chuckle softly and nod your head, sitting back on the couch as the movie begins. Kurt jogs back, gripping his bowl of popcorn and curls up on the other end of the couch, McQueen between you.

...

It's seven am when you wake. Your back hurts and your eyes have crust in the corners of them. Your head hurts a little and your nose tickles with the unfamiliar scent of popcorn and...cat hair?

You're not scantly clad in only your boxers as you are every night and for some moments you're confused. You open your eyes, finding yourself on an incredibly comfortable couch. For some moments you've no idea what's going on but then you hear voices...one of them particularly familiar and loud.

"I will not tolerate this...he snuck out!"

"With all due respect Mr. Anderson." Burt defends, his voice soft but still audible through the closed door of the sitting room. "I'm sure you yourself snuck out at his age. And it was only across the road to look at movies. Kurt assured me nothing happened."

"I do not care if anything happened!" Your fathers voice is raised, very loud and you flinch, your eyes closing shut. How on earth did you fall asleep here? Why didn't you go home? "I just care than he has clearly disobeyed me. He is NOT to be out and about late at night. Just because you let your sons out at all hours, doesn't mean I allow mine."

"Hey now don't bring my boys or my parenting into this." You can hear both men arguing just outside the door and your heart thunders in your chest. You're in so much trouble...but if you leave now and talk to your father you'll be in less trouble than if you hide.

Do you...

**A) **Hide in the room. Burt sounds like he can take care of your father?

or

**B) **Go out and leave with your father to avoid further shame and excess punishment?

**A/N: Happy Halloween :) I'm sorry I havent been so good with the replies :( I usually only get to update when I'm dead on my feet or about to go somewhere. If anyone of you wanna be friends and stuff then follow me on tumblr, .com, I follow back :)**


	14. Take the fall

A/N: I'm so, so sorry. There's just been a lot going on with Assessments and health problems and friendship stuff and ugh. I'm sorry please forgive me. This chapter was a LONG time coming and I promise I'll be better. I've just been miserably sick, please forgive me :(

...

You can hear your father and Mr. Hummel trying to argue underneath their breaths but failing. Well, Mr. Hummel was. Your father was just giving out loudly per usual. Instantly you rush to get your clothes, pulling them on, having no idea why on earth you were in your underwear. Your heart is thumping, you don't want Burt to go through this with your father. It was all your fault. You know what your dad's like when he's angry. He had promised your mother he'd put up a face on front of the neighbours here and he couldn't even keep that promise.

"Listen to me Anderson.." Burt's tone turned threatening and you knew you had to leave now. This was all your fault.

"Blaine?" Spinning around, you see Kurt standing by the door that connects the kitchen and the living room. He's holding McQueen in his grasp and standing in what you're sure is a woman's bathrobe. He looks confused.

"Kurt...I am...so...so sorry about this." You hop around, pulling on a sock as you apologize, trying to get out as soon as possible and bring your father with you. His eyes are wide.

"Why are you getting dressed?" You look to him, your turn to be confused as you pull on your t-shirt.

"I have to go Kurt. My dad...I disobeyed him and..."

"No!" He sounds more forceful than you would have expected. Even his cat lets out a disgruntled mewl. "No you can't go with him!"

"Kurt...he's my father..."

"I know but...Blaine, my dad will talk to him and calm him down. You did nothing wrong." you sigh, if only your father saw it that way.

"Kurt...he's just disappointed, its fine.." _I'm used to it_. You add in silence. "He's not a bad man." You pray for him to see through your lie but Kurt just stands, a disappointed look on his face as he holds his kitten to his chest. You stand straight, finally dressed. "I'll see you at school...okay?" He simply nods and you smile, trying to show him that last night...or what you can remember, was fun. It's forced and weak but still honest. You truly have no idea why on earth you blacked out though. There was most certainly no alcohol ingested last night.

You leave the room, trying to look brave and ready and yet the moment you step out, you want to rush back in and lock the door.

Your father is standing on the doorstep, Burt on front of him, hand on the door to create a sort of barrier.

"Blaine get home this instant!" The man says and you swallow, lowering your head.

"Yes sir.." Burt's eyes are wide and even appalled at the formal, meek way you address your father. That's no way to talk to a parent and especially no way for a parent to talk to a child.

"Anderson listen, the boy is just after waking, surely you'll let him have some breakfast or..."

"No!" Your father is very blunt. "He is to come home with me right this instant." You feel so bad having dragged the Hummel's into this and you step forward, glancing for a mere moment to Mr. Hummel.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir." You whisper. You move to pass by but tense when his strong hand grips your shoulder.

"Don't apologize son." You keep your head down, heart giving a loud thump at the fashion in which he calls you son. Your hand clenches a little and you want to throw yourself into Mr. Hummel's arms and plead not to go home. But you don't. You're stronger than your fears. You won't cry on front of them all and you wont beg. Whether you like it or not, you're an Anderson.

The moment Burt's hand falls from your shoulder, your father grips your elbow, pulling you along the road. You stagger and trip in an effort to keep up with your father and your arm is hurting. You bite back every wince and hiss and follow him, trying to not look like a weakling. You're sure that Kurt has now joined his father at the step of his home even though you haven't looked back. He probably thinks you're pathetic now, they both probably do.

"How dare you defy me." Your father hisses, opening the door and walking inside. As soon as the door shuts behind him he tosses you against the banister. You hit it like a rag doll. Your mother lets out a scream, although it's pathetically weak. You hadn't even noticed her as your father dragged you in.

She stands in fear, hands over her mouth, wanting to rush to and hug you and tell you how worried she was something had happened. Only she doesn't, she instead tries to reason with your father.

"Gregory please.."

"Anabella just...don't." He glares at you as you straighten against the banister, trying to find your footing. He pulls off his belt slowly, ominously and you let out a squeak of fear. "Hold still boy.."

...

At school you gain a few odd looks. One random student even jokingly asked if you had seen a ghost. You tried to laugh it off and shake your head. You're pale, deathly so with dark circles beneath your eyes. Not bruises. Oh no, there are no visible bruises but beneath your t-shirt is a tapestry of gruesome cuts and welts.

You just appear very shaken up to the rest of the world and you find it very hard to pay attention in Geography. Your father hasn't beaten you that badly in an exceptionally long time. Not since you had come out to him in fact. You wondered if it was because you spent the night in Kurt's house but you're sure he's not aware of Kurt's sexuality...although, if you're honest, it isn't very hard to guess. There had been a look of fury in his eye as his belt buckle came down on you again and again. You wanted to say that nothing had happened, that you just slept there but you weren't even sure. In fact...how did you end up in your underwear?

The class passes by exceptionally slowly and when the bell rings you leave the room with the other kids. You have lunch, then a study period. Your stomach is in pieces however and you know you wouldn't be able to eat if your life depended on it.

You instead decide to go outside, hoping to maybe see Kurt around. You needed to apologize properly and ask about what happened last night. You walk out to the yard, steps slow as you try not to show you pain too obviously.

Just as soon as you get to the McKinley High yard you hear someone call your name.

"Blaine? Blaine are you alright?" Slowly you turn your head and see Rachel rushing over Finn right behind.

"Yeah man, is everything okay?" He looks exceptionally worried and before you can say a word, Rachel fills in the blanks.

"Finn told me about you sleeping over.." You hadn't seen him last night, he must have come in early in the morning. "And...what happened this morning...is everything okay?" You shake your head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You try to seem uncaring but its clear to see you're shook up. Finn looks unimpressed.

"C'mon man, I heard your dad and Burt going at it this morning. Kurt was really shaken up..." Your stomach twists into even more knots and you're filled with regret. Kurt was really shaken up by it?

"Where is he?" You ask suddenly, ignoring any question of your own well being. Finn shrugs but doesn't seem to be letting up about you and your problems.

"I don't know man but he had no idea what happened..he was scared.." This time its like someone punched you.

"Dammit...look..I need to find him, I have to apologize...and to you Finn. I'm sorry for what happened this morning." The jock shook his head.

"Don't be, Burt said none of it was your fault. Look...Rachel and I can help you find Kurt if you'd like." You bite your lip as the girl nods. As appreciative as you are, you'd prefer to look for him on your own as you want to talk to him in private.

**Do you...**

**A)** _Take their help?_

Or

**B)** _Politely decline and look yourself?_

…

A/N: Once more I'm sorry :(


	15. Thanks but I'll go alone

A/N: hey guys, B won out by just a little :) sorry about the delay and thanks for all concern, its just college things and stuff are going crazy but thank you for all kind words *smooch* I love you all! It's xmas so I'm hoping for much faster updates, yay :D

…

"Look thank you but...I'm fine." You simply say, politely declining their offer. Right now you want to talk to Kurt by yourself and apologize. Last night felt good...sort of like some kind of break through for you both and your relationship. You know you took a far too sudden liking to Kurt but it couldn't be helped. He was cute, he was funny and you were new here. He seemed nice and sweet. The kind of person you'd want to be around...to maybe even be in a relationship with.

'This is so stupid.' You say to yourself as you walk away from your two new friends, down the steps of the William Mckinley yard. They reluctantly let you go but you're glad they do as you wander around the school, looking out for the glorious boy who could stop traffic on his worst days.

For some time you wander around outside, even checking by the football pitch but no such luck. Eventually you find yourself back inside, checking in guys bathrooms and even asking a pretty blonde girl if there had been a boy in the girls restroom. There hadn't. Your last resorts were the janitors closet and the changing rooms. You decide the changing rooms for the football team are much more of a likely choice and you approach.

Since you're not on the football team you wonder should you knock or something but you don't. Instead you open the door, take a few steps inside and gaze in. You expected to see maybe a guy or two in the showers or getting changed...you didn't expect to see this.

Kurt standing still, hands by his side with his eyes closed. There was a guy on front of him, so much burlier, bigger with his huge hands on each of Kurt's cheeks. He was kissing him, his lips firm against Kurt's who just let him do this. You staggered back a little, bumping into some dumbbells on a stand, sending a few tumbling to the ground. Both men across from you jump back, the taller looking vaguely familiar but you're in too much shock to think about where you know him.

"Blaine?" Kurt gasps as the sickness settles in. Your stomach feels heavy with the horrible weight of truth and you close your eyes. Stupid boy...stupid boy. Of course Kurt was never interested in you. Of course he liked these...big...bear types...okay you wouldn't have picked this guy for Kurt's type but...well the bottom line is. You are not his type clearly.

"I'm sorry..." You say, backing away some more and coming in contact with the door frame behind you. You shake your head at the impact and spin around, back to Kurt. "I shouldn't have..." Unable to even finish the sentence, you leave the room, head down. You can hear some words being exchanged behind you and as soon as you reach the corridor, you hear your name being called.

"Blaine!" Kurt comes rushing out and jogging towards you. He's pulling the sleeve of his shirt up over his shoulder, his hair is ruffled and his lips kiss swollen. Everything just hurts right now as you notice these things. Something inside you had hoped you'd be the one to make him look like that.

"I'm fine Kurt...no need to follow me. Go back to your...boyfriend!" He stops in his tracks as you continue to walk, cursing at yourself for being such an idiot. You hate how your eyes sting as well as everything else. You wont cry, you wont...do anything other than walk away.

"Blaine no, let me explain." He takes some steps forward and you spin around, gazing to him.

"Nothing to explain Kurt." You insist, trying to sound casual, like its no big deal but your voice betrays you and goes rather high, cracking a little. A cough follows as you try to deepen your voice. "I get it...it's fine." Your vocals betray you, still coming out strained and squeaky. He opens his mouth to talk but you shake your head and turn away, walking along the corridor. You can't talk to him right now when you're seconds away from crying like some sissy girl.

...

After school you feel no better. You can still remember that guys large hands covering the majority of Kurt's face, almost possessive in the way he held him. Your heart thunders as you imagine how you'd kiss him. Hands on his hips with his palms against your chest or around your neck, soft and gently and inviting him to respond, then getting more passionate when he did. You sigh gently at the thought, wishing so desperately you had the chance to kiss him but now you know you don't.

You walk out of the school, towards the carpark. The bus stops right outside of it and now you just want to get home. Honestly the bruises underneath your clothes don't hurt as much as the pain in your hear. You feel stupid...foolish.

"Hey..." You look up to see Kurt standing on front of you. He looks so handsome in a tight black jacket and jeans that hug his legs nicely. Simple...but you most definitely appreciate it. His hair is fixed up now, gelled to perfection, lips still a little swollen.

"Hey..." You reply, nodding your head in an attempt to just seem casual. Like earlier didn't even bother you. He smiles nervously and looks around.

"You erm...have a car?" You shake your head, gnawing on your bottom lip.

"Nah I'm...I'm taking the bus." Kurt's eyes widen and he nods, a moment of awkward silence taking over.

"Oh...alright then." Comes his pitiful reply. You nod, just to seem involved in this awkward conversation. "Do you...maybe want a lift? It'd save you some money.." You bite your lip, instantly about to decline the offer. "Blaine...I'd kinda like to explain about what happened earlier." Over the hours you gotta admit...you're curious. Because the more you think about it the stranger than scene was. You want to know...but the idea of being alone in Kurt's car with him talking about another boy is...it's a little much.

Do you...

**A)** _Give in and get in the car with him?_

or

**B) **_See if you can convince him to maybe come on the bus with you?_


	16. Go in the car

A/N: thanks again for the support and votes guys :3 I'm having fun doing this adn since I'm off on hols I'm trying to be faster. My xmas oneshot might be a little late coming up tho and I'm sorry about that :( Blaine accepting the car offer won by a landslide so I hope you guys like this. Something that people have been asking for happens in it as well XD

...

"Erm..." you gaze around, looking to where the bus it pulling away from the bus stop and then look back to Kurt. "A lift sounds good..." There's no missing your awkwardness but Kurt gives you a small, genuine smile and you're at east slightly. You smile and follow him to his jeep.

He unlocks the vehicle and both of you wind up sitting side by side as Kurt pulls out onto the road, driving away from school.

"So...how was your day?" He asks, trying to make conversation and you decide you're finally ready to talk about 'it'.

"Full of surprises." You retort, gazing to the beautiful boy across from him. Your heart and hopes sink as you recall the brute of a boyfriend he has. Kurt shifts awkwardly in his seat when you bring this up.

"I guess I owe you an explanation...huh?" You nod but then pause.

"Actually first I'd like to know about last night...I'm pretty sure when I fell asleep I was fully clothed." Kurt shook his head, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry about that...when Finn came home last night...he and Puck were a little drunk and Puck thought it'd be funny if he made it look like...something happened." You blink in confusion.

"Wait...what?"

"He took all your clothes off...and even got some of mine and kinda...messed them about the room." Your cheeks heat up and not in a good way at the thoughts of drunk Puck undressing you.

"You let him do that?" You question and he shakes his head instantly.

"No of course not! I was in bed...their giggling woke me up and...well you were sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to..." He blushes brightly, biting down on his lip. You think he's adorable but then earlier comes to mind and your heart sinks once more.

"Oh...I get you...erm...thanks." He nods as a welcome and things fall silent for some moments. You realise the Wicked soundtrack is playing. The only reason you even know it is because you bought it for your mother some years ago and it had been on repeat ever since.

"So I guess you wanna know about Dave and I, huh?" Dave...so that's his name. You shrug, trying to seem like...its cool...whatever...I don't really care...

"Sure...I guess." You say, a little too chilled out and Kurt cant help but smile gently, seeing through your shield.

"Alright..." Seconds later, his smile fades. "It's not what you think."

"Is he your boyfriend?" You ask instantly, gazing to him and he grows flustered.

"Blaine...it's not like that..."

"Is he...or is he not...your boyfriend? It's pretty simple Kurt." You know you're pressuring him and he wont tear his eyes away from the road. You should feel bad but you need to know.

"...he is." You feel something die inside but you still cling to a few faint shards of hope that you have.

"It just...it seemed strange." You admit, looking to the road. "The way he was kissing you...how you stood, it didn't...didn't look natural." Kurt tenses up as you stop at some traffic lights. You don't push, you can see that this topic is sensitive enough.

"Blaine...it's complicated..." You lean a little closer.

"Like...complicated complicated?" A small chuckle escapes him and he glances aside to you.

"What does that even mean?" You shrug. "Why are you so interested Blaine?"

"I like you Kurt." It's so blunt, so sudden and even you're shocked by it but you couldn't hold it in. "I know its only been a few days but..."

"Blaine you don't like me...you just haven't met any other gay kids in school...not that there are any but.."

"I don't care if there were." You notice how he isn't looking towards you. "Kurt...I know this is silly and you can tell me if you don't like me back but...I do like you. I know you have a..." You pause. "Boyfriend." You say the word in a disgusted tone that even makes him chuckle. The confidence is filling inside of you more and more with every smile that escapes him. Suddenly you're glad you went in his car, you could never talk like this on the bus. "But I don't care."

"You sound like you're going to fight for me Blaine." Kurt says with an awkward laugh that somehow makes him cuter. You're blushing right now. Everything in your life outside is shit, everything is horrible. Only now do you realise how Kurt could be that one perfect thing. You know its not because you've seen him with someone else...but you're crazy about him.

"Who says I'm not?" You question, once more questioning where this brave attitude is coming from. Kurt swallows loudly and looks a little uncomfortable but you can also see a smile on his face. He doesn't reply, instead drives you pretty much to your door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Blaine." He says, glancing sideways to you as you get out.

"See you Kurt..." You close the door but the window is down so he hears what you say next. "Something is going on here...you realise I'm not just gonna ignore that."

"I guessed as much." Kurt's reply is as he begins to pull up the window. "Goodbye Blaine.."

...

The following day after school you feel a large hand on your back as you're led into the choir room by Mr. Schuester. You smile politely to him and glance around, hands in your pockets as the Glee club go about their normal thing, not even noticing your arrival. Rachel's having some kind of spat with what appears to be half the Glee Club, Tina is perched on Mike's lap and Kurt...well he's looking out the window for absolutely no reason what so ever.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce Blaine Anderson. He wants to join the Glee club." The people you know light up and clap upon seeing you while Santana sits, glaring towards you, unimpressed. She raises a hand. "Yes, Santana?"

"Can hobbits even sing?" She asks, earning an elbow from Mercedes. You frown a little at the use of the word Hobbit but while waiting for Mr. Schue to answer, your eyes drift to Kurt. Hes still standing on top of a plastic chair but looking to you. He looks fantastic in some beighe riding pants and a cream poncho that's a little tighter than poncho's should be.

"Well we're about to find out. Just choose a song Blaine and take it away." You look back to the crowd and feel your cheeks warm a little. It's been a long time since you've sung on front of anyone.

"Oh..right." You say with a small smile and nod of the head.

Do you...

**A)** _Choose a song you DEFINITELY know, maybe something top 40's? You're good at those._

or

**B) **_Try for something a little different than your usual songs? You have a feeling Kurt would prefer something more emotional._

...

A/N: Thanks for being so involved and voting guys :) It means so much. I can't believe this, it's just a lot of fun to wirte and I promise I'll be faster. I do wanna ask tho, please don't vote on older chapters, it wont make a difference as I'm constantly writing and just becuase the votings may change for an older chapter doesn't mean the story will. Because voting only applies to the current chapter. Also please make sure you've got the write letter cos I'd often see someone say 'A because *insert reason why B is better choice here*' and I take it by the letter so please make sure you've gotten your right letter :)

Thanks again guys xxx I love you all so much!


	17. Emotional Song

**A/N:** Thanks for the votes guys :) I'm super excited you all are enjoying this and it just means a lot *smooch* I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it feels a little longer than the others xxxxx

...

You look to the man by the piano and smiled gently at him.

"Do you know 'Your song'?" You question, gazing to the bearded man. "It's by Elton John." He gives you an unimpressed look that you interpret as 'Bitch please, everyone knows that damn song' before cracking his knuckles. You take in a breath, recalling the moving night you had at Kurt's and how he wanted to watch Moulin Rouge. You haven't seen but you know this song is a part of it. Not to mention its a little more emotional than the usual kind of songs you'd sing and you have a suspicion that he'd appreciate that.

The music begins and you take a moment to compose yourself. You gaze forward towards the group, most of which are smiling at you. Rachel even gives you a thumbs up and you feel a little more at ease.

"It's a little bit funny..." You begin, calm and gentle, your voice carrying through the room so a few of the members eyes widen in surprise. "This feeling inside...I'm not one of those who can...easily hide." You give a small, shy smile as you walk a little closer to the group in time to the music. A few people are smiling, Tina is swaying in time to the music and Rachel for some reason looks horrified and is gazing around her. Kurt is sitting with his head rested on his hand, his legs crossed. His head is tilted so he's not facing you but his eyes are not leaving your form. "I don't have much money..." You gaze towards Kurt, fighting not to bite your lip at the warm, impressed gazes he's throwing your way. "But boy if I did...I'd buy a big house where we both could live.."

Kurt almost bashfully looks away, like he knows the song is for him. Although it's pretty obvious, your eyes are connected to him as you sing, voice pitch perfect. At least...until you get to later in the song.

"I sat on the roof..." You feel anxiety rise up inside of you. You should have just stopped after the last chorus. You're not completely sure of this part. "...and I kicked off the moss. Well a few of these verses well they've got me...quite cross.." For a moment you stall and realise the music has carried away with you. Kurt glances at you, eyebrow raised and your cheeks heat up. "B-but the sun has been kinda...no sorry." You curse yourself, the music still continuing and your palms feel rather warm. You can feel the back of your neck heat up with a blush. "While I wrote this song itsforpeoplelikeyouthat.." You rush your words suddenly in an attempt to catch up with the music but it's too late. One mistake...one stupid mistake and you ruined everything. Your voice fades and you curse yourself for not just doing Teenage Dream. You know that song like the back of your hand, you were trying to get into the club to get close to Kurt and you've already blown it.

"I'm sorry." You say quietly, rubbing your hand over your forehead. You feel unnaturally nervous and your heart thumps in your chest. You did badly...you're not allowed do bad. Your father taught you that. Your hand covers your stomach and your head is lowered, heart still slamming against your ribcage. "I'm so sorry." A few people frown, noticing how unnaturally nervous you've become as you take a step back. A hand grasps your shoulder and your heart jumps in your chest. You spin around, eyes wide, expecting the person behind you to punish you for doing wrong.

"Blaine, calm down. It's okay." The Spanish teacher says to you, his expression confused.

"I-I'm really sorry." You say in less than a whisper, hearing a few people whisper behind you.

"No, it's okay." He says calmly and smiles gently to you. "It's okay to get nervous sometimes but you're very talented Blaine. We'd be glad to have you in the Glee Club." You glance down, biting your lip.

"Sir, you don't have to...thank you for your time." You make a motion to move aside and leave the room, feeling far too embarrassed to stay.

"Blaine!" You spin around, hearing Kurt say your name as he rushes passed a few of the other students. He practically pushes Tina onto Mike's lap before he smooths out the cape he's wearing and gazes to you. He simply indicates his head to the hallway and tells Mr. Shuester that he'll only be a moment. You look confused but follow him. "The ending wasn't so good." He says bluntly and you gaze down to your feet.

"I know alright? I get it...you guys are all some kind of musical prodigies and I.."

"Hey now, I didn't call you out here for some kind of pity party." Kurt has a very small smile as he touches your shoulder. "The beginning was amazing...you...are amazing Blaine." You don't believe him but you don't know Kurt Hummel enough to know that he is not the kind to compliment unless it's deserved.

"I messed up."

"Yeah. Imagine, if you were amazing when you messed up how good you'll be when you do it perfectly." You can feel your cheeks heat up and a smile cross your face.

"Really?" He smiles, leaning a little closer.

"Really...but I erm..." He glances down for a second. "I wanted to know..." Suddenly there's another hand on your other shoulder, one from behind, a big one. Your heart drops into your stomach as you feel breath fanning over the back of your neck.

"What's going on here?" The gruff voice sounds familiar before you even turn around and Kurt looks up, frowning.

"It's nothing Dave." He says gently. You tense, now knowing that Kurt's large boyfriend is behind you. Your heart begins to thump in your chest, pounding loud and hard.

"Who is this guy?" He asks, his grip tightening on your shoulder. You bite your lip to stop a squeak from escaping you.

"Blaine, he's new here and interested in joining Glee club. I was about to offer to help him out." After some moments hesitation, the lager male takes his hand from your shoulder and moves aside. You fight to look calm and indifferent, gazing to the large male on front of you. He gives you a distrusting glare and you nod politely.

He doesn't look angry, if anything his eyes look almost worried as he scans over your form. You can't help but be curious but the jealous side of you is just thinking how he isn't very attractive, maybe if he didn't cut his hair so short he could be. You can't imagine why someone like Kurt would be interested in him. Maybe he sees it as some kind of make over project? If so, he hasn't done very much.

"Dave, I told you, it's just for Glee Club." Kurt defends. His boyfriend sighs and nods, his eyes still gazing towards you.

"Fine." You hardly hear him as the bell rings and instantly students come pouring out of the classrooms, all talking and chatting. Not a single one looks towards the three of you but instantly something changes in Dave. He backs away from Kurt, looking left to right in fear. What happens is so suddenly that you're not even sure what happens until Kurt is slammed into the locker.

"Faggot!" Dave growls and storms off as the younger falls to the ground. You're stunned for some seconds but there is something you notice that disgusts you more than Dave's actions. Not a single person stops to help Kurt. They all just walk passed, laughing and talking. As soon as you gather your thoughts together you find yourself on your knees, helping him up.

"Jesus Christ Kurt. What was that?" You ask, dusting off his cape as Kurt takes in a breath.

"It's fine, it's fine Blaine." He rests hand on your shoulder and your gut wretches as you recall the familiar motion, the same words just in your mothers calm voice.

"It's fine, it's fine Blaine." She whispers to you as a kid when her father pushed her down the three steps outside in your old home. Her clothes were caked in mud, it had been raining out and her long, black, curly hair was a mess. Still she smiled, her lip a little bloodied and her eye swelling from the punch your father delivered before he shoved her out. Your stomach drops and you realise, Kurt's in an abusive relationship.

"Kurt.." You whisper, voice cracking as he leans back. He still has a smile and suddenly you're wondering how many bruises does he have hidden beneath his clothing. Your hand rests against your stomach and you swallow loudly, taking in a deep breath. This particular bruise still aches and you bite your lip, afraid to think of Kurt having similar or eve worse marks.

"Friday...after school we can have your first practise session at my place. You won't be able to make it in this Glee club unless your willing to fight for place, believe me. If you're still unsure then you don't have to join." He pulls back with a small smile and is about to make his way to the choir room to get his bag. You grip his arm, wanting to say something but your heart is beating so loudly. You don't understand. This isn't your mother. Kurt's strong and confident. Why on earth would he let Dave do that to him. "I don't need saving Blaine." He whispers, slipping away from you and you feel yourself rooted to the spot, heart thumping in your chest.

...

Friday arrives and you get home, glad to only find your mother baking some tart. She is humming to herself underneath her breath. You wish she'd sing more. When you were a child she sung songs to you, songs you loved even to this day.

"Every morning you greet me.." She sings quietly, not noticing your entrance. "Hmmmm hmm hmm...clean and bright...you...look happy to..." She cuts off singing Edelweiss to take the second tart from the oven and smell it. She's perfect in your eyes. Your wonderful mother whom you love more than anyone else in this entire world. You can't help but smile as you walk over and clear some room on the kitchen desk for her to rest it down.

"Oh, hello sweetheart." She said said in a hushed tone, stretching out and rubbing your fingers through your hair.

"Hey mom." A genuine smile is so rare in this house but right now you both have one. Your stomach grumbles smelling her Chess Pie which she takes fresh from the oven before revealing your favorite after dinner treat. "Oh mom, that looks amazing." The Lemon Meringue looks fantastic, perfectly browned on the top. You can almost taste it as the amazing scent wafts your way. She smiles gently and glances towards you.

"If you take out the final pie for me I'll give you some to bring over to your friends." You had mentioned to her last night about Kurt offering to teach you some techniques about singing. She was shocked, claiming you didn't need lessons but you informed her of the mistakes you made. However what truly showed her your reasons was how you blushed when you spoke about Kurt's kind offer. You have no idea if Kurt likes the pie but you know he will after tasting your mothers.

"Thanks mom." you grin loudly, removing a simple apple pie from the oven as she mentions some kind of bake sale just a couple of blocks away to raise money for a homeless shelter. Her ingredients show that she has plenty of baking ahead of her. You admire her kindness and guilt pangs you inside when you realise how you should probably help. It's for a good cause after all. "Hey if you need help.."

"Don't you even." She points the wooden spoon to you but her smile is gentle. "I want you to have fun at your...lesson." She gives you a knowing smile before handing you the entire pie. Your eyes widen. "Give it to him...his family might like it and it's only polite when he's helping you out." You can't help but feel like she doesn't mean the singing lessons as you grin and kiss her cheek.

Fifteen minutes later and you're ringing Kurt's doorbell. You're smiling gently as a woman opens the door. Kurt's stepmother Carole smiles to you.

"Blaine, right?" She questions and she smiles, letting you in. "Kurt's been talking non-stop about you." You blush madly, walking into the room. She leads you to the kitchen where you find is perfect to offer the pie.

"My mother erm..." You are blushing and glance up to her. You're not sure why you want this entire family to like you but you feel nervous, hoping she at leas dos. "She wanted me to bring this over." Her eyes widen and she takes the tinfoil covered dish, resting it upon the table. You can hear footsteps behind you as she opens the foil and smiles in delight.

"Oh wonderful!" Her fingertips touch the browned top. "Still warm. Blaine this is very kind, please tell your mother to say thank you." Her eyes widen and she presser her hand to her face. "Oh also, I'm sorry for being so rude. I'm Carole, I'm Finn's mom." You smile, shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." You respond as someone walks bare foot into the kitchen. You spin around, seeing Kurt dressed in a tight, white and black striped polo neck and ankle length grey trousers that accent his pants wonderfully. He's also wearing something that appears to be a scarf but it rests on front of his body like a jacket with pockets and buttons to tie together. It's unusual, but he pulls it off magnificently.

"Hey." You find yourself grinning broadly, gazing to the boy. He smiles back and greets you but the more you look at him, the more your smile fades. You look to the polo neck, wondering how many bruises it hides.

"Oh Kurt, Blaine's mother sent over a Lemon Meringue pie." The brunette just smiles and looks to you, hands in the pocket of his scarf jacket.

"That's really kind." He comments, smiling to you and indicating his head. "C'mon, no use in hanging around. We may as well get to practise." You dumbly nod, feeling a little overwhelmed at getting to see Kurt's bedroom and also concerned over his dress code.

He leads you to a stairs that leads to the basement and you feel surprised, thinking of Kurt living in such a room. However the moment you walk down you can see the appeal. The double bed is plush and enormous and along the wall there are velvet drapes, a love seat located against the high walls. You feel like you have walked into the lamp of a genie.

"Nice." you simply comment, looking around as Kurt sits down on the bed and pats the space beside him. You smile gently and crawl upon the bed, folding your feet beneath you Indian style. Kurt clears his throat in an unnatural way and you look to him with a questioning look. He clears it once more, not indicating what it is he wants.

"What's wrong?" You question and a room separator you hadn't even noticed is pulled back, revealing Finn.

"I think he wants you to take your shoes off dude." He says with a smile as you jump from the heart attack his sudden appearance brings on.

"Finn...what are you doing here?" You question, your heart rested over your chest. He chuckles and grips his jacket, picking up his shoes.

"This is my room too." He informs you and the sight of his shoes in his hand reminds you to take off your own. You pull at the laces, opening them and toeing each off.

"Really? This...doesn't seem like your kinda room." He and Kurt share knowing glances and Finn sighs but a small smile breaks through.

"Let's just say I kinda owed Kurt." He answers, pulling on his jacket. "You guys have fun singing, I'm gonna see Rachel at the movies." Kurt smiles gently.

"She's dragging you to the new Twilight film?" He questions and Finn rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, her and Tina organized some double date so at least I got Mike to laugh at the...sparkles." He gazes to you both. "No offence." Your brow wrinkles in confusion.

"You associate sparkles with...gays?" You question, confused but not offended in any way. Kurt rolls his eyes and elbows you.

"Actually I think he was taking about my...sparkling wit and personality." He chimes, flicking back some imaginary hair and batting his eyelids. You cant help but laugh rather loudly at his adorableness. He stops and shares a smile with Finn that tells you this is some kind of in joke and not homophobic slur. With that in mind you smile and wave the boy out as Kurt pulls out a handful of song books. Your eyes wide and you note a few musicals that you recognize as well as a Christmas Song's book and some Jazz singles. Kurt begins to talk about how he thought this would go and you bite your lip, not fully listening.

Do you..

**A) **_Smile and nod and let him continue his lesson?_

or

**B)** _Interrupt him and talk about MUCH more important things?_


	18. Confrontation

A/N: Honesty time? Sometimes I give you guys a choice and I have no idea how on earth I'm gonna continue XD so I gain ideas from comments, so if you wanna have a REAL impact, let me also know what you'd like to see happen cos it could easily happen. If idea's are better than my own I'll use them XD for instance most people said 'make Kurt open up', some thought he'd put up his walls. Which did I prefer? Which did I think would be best? Read to find out :3

Thanks once more for all reviews, they mean a lot! BTW I'ma be gone for a few days after New Years so expect some inactivity. I'll be in Tralee, the place where I disappeared over the summer xD celebrating with my friends so erm...yeah, I'll miss you all xxx

Random but is it super bad and rude that I'm looking at this story and its almost 700 views thinking 'omg this could be it! This could be the one to break 1000!' Is that bad? It's like a dream I never thought possible and I just...GAH!

...

"Kurt can we..." you pause, taking in a breath. "Can we drop the act?"

Kurt gazes to you with bewilderment, as if he doesn't understand what you mean.

"What are you..."

"We're not here for Glee and you know that." You lean closer, gazing into his eyes. He's stuttering a little, flustered and shaking his head as he tries to insist that this is about Glee. You don't understand why he's backing down. You didn't get the impression that he was like this when you met him. He seemed so much stronger. You suddenly find that you're gripping his hand. "Kurt! Just look at me."

"Maybe we should have some of that pie your mother sent over." His back is to you and you fist the sheets before standing up and tossing them back to the bed in a heap.

"God dammit Kurt forget the pie!" He freezes in his tracks, but he doesn't look back. "When will you understand that I care about you and I just want to..." Now he spins, but there's no look of acceptance as he welcomes your help and tells you everything like you had hoped just moments ago.

"You care about me?" He snaps, eyes narrow and angered. "Care about me? You? How long have you even...fucking known me Blaine? Five minutes?" You frown and stand, glaring to him. From the way he stalled before swearing you can tell he's not used to it so he must be really angry.

"Jesus Christ Kurt...what the..." You rest your hand to your forehead and sigh out loud. "I told you before...I like you."

"That doesn't give you a reason to interfere in my life Blaine." You take in a breath, trying to remain calm but you end up glaring towards him.

"Kurt YOU were the one who lied to Dave about...this right here so don't act like you're not secretly praying for me to interfere because..."

It happened so fast, as everything had been happening lately but suddenly Kurt's face is in his hands and he's shivering all over, crying. You step back, eyes wide and your stomach drops as you realise you did something really wrong.

"Kurt...Kurt I'm so sorry." You took a step forward and stretch out your hands to him. A part of you expects him to pull back and tell you to leave but suddenly hes practically collapsing in your arms, his own arms securely winding around your neck.

"No...no I'm sorry, you're right.." Your hands rest on his back, one on down low and the other higher, securely holding him against you. He's slightly taller, making the position a little awkward but you don't care move. He doesn't say much more, just cries as if this has been something he has needed to do for a long time. He's trembling all over and your heart breaks. With his face buried against your neck, tears wetting your flesh, you cant see his face but you are positive that he is as beautiful as ever and you pull him closer against your chest.

"I'm here." You simply whisper, closing your eyes gently and keeping him against your chest.

Fifteen minutes later and you find that you and Kurt are reclined on his bed. You're still holding him and his head is on your chest, fingers wound in your shirt. He's no longer crying but he just feels heavy against your chest and you can practically feel him falling asleep.

"You're good Blaine." He whispers so quietly that you almost miss what he says. "You...smell good too.."

"Kurt maybe you should nap." You find yourself whispering, stroking his hair now almost like he's some kind of pet. A cat with auburn fur, laying against your chest. He moans in reply but there's little else said until suddenly his breath evens out. He's still laying against your chest, clearly sound asleep and you can't help but smile gently. You still feel horrible about upsetting him, sickly so. You never wanted to upset or hurt him in any way. He still hasn't opened up but at the same time you feel like...maybe you've gotten closer to him.

He mewls gently, rubbing his face against your chest and your heart gives out a thud.

'I'm in so much trouble.' You think to yourself as you gently tug at his hair, letting it spring back into place. How on earth can someone make your heart beat this fast in your chest?

You're gazing to him from above when you hear the door of the room open. Someone begins to walk down the stairs...possibly two, you're not sure and your heart beats in your chest. You have a feeling that if Burt or Carole was to come down and find you like this with Kurt then they'd get the wrong idea.

Do you...

**A) **_Just explain to the person who comes down how Kurt got tired and nothing is going on?_

or

**B) **_Fake being asleep so they just thini you both had a long day at school?_


	19. Sleep

A/N: sup guys! So votes wise-faking sleep won but not by a huge amount so yay for closeness xD I hope you don't mind me asking this but please, please, please put the letters A or B as your choice, you can also like state the actual choice but it's so much easier to count when I'm focusing on those specific letters. There's like...40ish things I gotta sort through and I hope you don't mind me asking but it'd mean a lot of you make my job a little easier :)

I love you all so much. BTW I'm on a different laptop as of late, waiting for my old to be fixed so I don't have the file with everyone who wanted to be included. When I get it back I'll start including people again :)

love you all xxx

Oh and also, if you can plleeeaaassseee check out my Klaine/Hunger Game fanfic *puppy eyes* I'd reallllly apreciate getting the 10 review mark on the first chapter and I promise it's gonna be interesting. The chapter isn't long so if you can spare the time it'd mean the world xxx

...

In a panic, you find yourself just laying back down on the bed, curled up into Kurt with your arms around him. He's sound asleep and you try calm your breathing before the person, whoever they are, finds you both. It'd just be too awkward to explain but as you fake sleep, you feel a fear come over you.

What if its Kurt's boyfriend? What if he came over and finds you like this? The heavy footsteps walk over and stop by the bed and you try desperately to get your heart to calm down.

'Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out.' You tell yourself, terrified that at any moment a huge fist will be connected with your face. A fear you're all too familiar with.

"Are they asleep?" A soft voice comes from the stairway and you're pretty sure it's Carole. After all this is a house full of boys, she was the only female.

A gruff yes escapes the person closest to you and you realise now it's Burt. A sense of relief fills you. He's a kind, nice man. He wont punch you. Although, no man liked the idea of their kid getting too cosy in their home with someone else.

'Oh god, I shouldn't have done this. He'll think something's going on.'

"Why couldn't Kurt have found a nice boy like him first?" Burt said so softly that you could hardly hear him but your eyes threaten to open wide. Did Burt Hummel just say what you think he said?

"Sweetheart.." Carole came closer.

"Sorry.." The elder responded. "Its just...I'm uneasy about what Finn told you." You feel curiosity peek. What did Finn say? "About seeing him with the kid off the football team."

"He just saw them hanging out and said it was strange." Carole reasoned but Blaine could hear Burt's concern.

"Kurt's been different Carole...I'm just afraid he's making a mistake because he's lonely." Your heart tightens and without realising it you tighten your grip on Kurt. "I guess it'd just be nice for him to have some kind of stable relationship that he's not afraid to tell his old man about." Carole whisperers softly.

"Sweetheart, he tries to talk about boys and you become one of those...awkward turtles, as the kids say." Burt chuckles beneath his breath and you're sure he strokes Kurt's hair. The boy lets out a sleepy whimper and nuzzles closer to you.

"I guess just..." He sighs. "C'mon, lets try out that tart Blaine brought over." The move away, voices fading.

"It looks gorgeous, his mother must be quiet the baker. It was kind of her to send it over."

"Yeah if only his father..." But by then the voices fade and you're laying with your eyes still closed. You're not even curious about the father comment, you simply remain, holding onto Kurt for some moments. If you understood correctly, Mr. Hummel would like YOU to be Kurt's boyfriend. Your heart races in your chest and you can't help but smile a little too broadly.

"I think you should go.." The voice is so faint but your smile fades and your eyes open. Kurt's laying on front of you, gazing to you. He's so close that you can feel his breath on your face. When did he wake up?

"Kurt, I..."

"Just...please, Blaine." You feel the bubble that welled in your chest burst and you close your eyes. With a sigh you pull away and sit up on the bed.

"Fine." You decide not to resist. This is Kurt's choice after all. You're tense, eyes hot with annoyance. The happy feeling you had felt was gone, which was happening way too much for your liking. Happiness was far too shortly outlived. Throughout your entire life, you never felt it for very long. Thanks to your father mainly and lately...well thanks to Kurt. You bite down on your lip and push up off the bed.

"I'm sorry.." He whispers quietly and you know he's confused at the moment. He's clearly going through a lot, you know this but it still hurts to be pushed away then pulled close again over and over.

"I know but...Kurt...it'd really help if I knew where we stood." Silence is all that greats you and you sigh. "Fine...I'll see you on Monday, Kurt." He says nothing, just lets you leave. You march up the stairs and close the door behind you, hearing Carole and Burt laughing in the kitchen.

Your chest tightens and you glance around you. There are photographs on the walls, nick nacks resting upon tables, laughter filling the halls. This is a home. Where the people in the photos look genuinely happy and there are little china dogs on a dresser, not in a box in the attic because the mother is afraid her husband will break them in a rage. People laughing, enjoying one anothers company. It is warm, comforting and you feel so out of place. You probably don't even deserve Kurt's friendship anyway. Your world is too far from his.

"Blaine? Are you leaving already?" You look up to see Carole standing with an empty plate in her hand. You smile gently.

"Yes, thank you for letting me come over." You incline your head and smile gently, not mentioning the sleep or anything as you're not supposed to have known they saw you anyway.

She smiles gently and tells you that you are welcome anytime. You force a smile, knowing that you're not but you don't voice that. With a polite incline of the head, you leave the home and head over to your house.

You walk in your door, hearing something that causes your blood to run cold.

"Gregory...please...please just...we can talk about this." Your mothers voice is so weak, so soft that you can hardly hear over the sound of a plate crashing. Your stomach drops as your father's voice rings out.

"Shut up...you...stupid sluuut." He's been drinking. Not much, he's too coherent to have drank too much but enough so he's willing to make a food of himself.

'If only it stopped at making a fool' you think, walking into the room as your father tosses a pie on the ground that your mother no doubt slaved over.

"Grego.."

"Shut up!" He cried a little too loud, his fist formed and raised before you stand in.

"Dad, stop it!" Your hearts thundering and you expect him to punch you but instead he grips your collar.

"Stay out of this...it's between me and my...whore of a wife..." You can smell the spirit off of his breath and it causes your stomach to lurch. You swear to god you will never drink.

"Dad...calm down...think of the neighbours." It's the last thing you care about, what the neighbours think. You do know however that appearance matters to your father. This will get through to him faster than defending your mother.

He lets go of you suddenly, causing you to stagger back and instantly your mothers behind you. She's not hiding though, her hands are on your shoulders and she's pulling you close. Her hand moves up and down your arms in a comforting and thankful motion.

"I'm going out." He says gruffly, moving aside, shoving you as he walks away. You tense and try not to stagger but you do, your mothers hands slipping from your arms. With a bang of the front door he is gone and your mother finally lets out the sob she's probably been holding in since when your father entered, smelling of drink.

"Mom, mom it's okay." You say, pulling her close and comforting. She's shaking her head, sniffing loudly.

"I know...I...g-go to bed, Blaine." You shake your head.

"No mom, I wanna be here for you." She shakes her head, cupping your cheek.

"My brave boy." Her lips are soft as she kisses your other cheek. "You shouldn't have to go through this." You just hush her, pulling her close and the rest of the evening is spent cleaning up the mess your father left and comforting your poor mother. You know she hates feeling weak and depending on you but you also know that if you were in need of caring she'd be there for you.

You don't go to bed until she's sound asleep in her own. You stroke her hair and sing gently to her until she falls into a slumber and then you find your way back to your room. You try to sleep but the night with Kurt and then your fathers outburst just fill your head with worries.

You toss and turn all night, frantically slipping in and out of dreams. Well, more like nightmares.

Your father screaming, about to hit your mother. You stand on front of her to stop him only to realise that it's Kurt behind you and your fathers fist connects with your face. The fist feels too large as your father grows even bigger, turning into Kurt's boyfriend.

Kurt yells at you and you spin around to see him crying. He pushes you and screams for you to just leave him alone and then turns and leaves. You bite down on your lip, closing your eyes and pushing your fists into your eyes.

"GOD DAMMIT!" You scream in you dreams and wake up.

There's a car pulling into the driveway, some staggering, a lot of scraping at the front door before it finally opens and your father is home. You tense in bed, pulling out your ipod as he staggers up the stairs and into the bedroom. You hear your mother waking, some muffled talking and your stomach drops when you realise your ipod is dead.

"No..." You whisper, trembling all over as you hear your mother resisting, saying no. It's muffled but you can distinctly hear her say 'Not tonight Gregory'.

You bury your face into your pillow as he doesn't take no for an answer and your mothers soft crying can be heard from the room next to yours.

You can't sleep, you just cling to your pillow and cry softly.

...

Monday comes, the weekend was rough and you have to drag yourself out of bed to get ready for school. You go to your first class, American History and end up sitting beside what you thought was an empty chair.

It's just your luck when Finn sits beside you.

"Hey man." He said with a small smile and you just give him a small grunt, not looking up from your newly bought text book. You have dark circles beneath your eyes and you're pale. "You don't look so good."

"No shit." You reply before you can stop yourself. Instantly you feel regret fill you. "I'm sorry Finn...it's been a long weekend, you know, trying to catch up with classes and stuff." He nods knowingly and rubs the back of his neck.

"Sounds tough..." You can't help but wonder if Kurt has told him anything, a part of you wants to ask but you decide against it. Instead you sigh and keep looking to your paper. "Hey, you know what you need?" Slowly you tear your gaze from the book and look to him quizzically. "A distraction."

"Any suggestions?" You say, a very small and weak smile escaping you. He smiles back.

"Come to football practise today and see if you can join." Your eyes widen and for a moment your shocked for words. Truth be told...you love football but...Kurt's boyfriend...

**Do you...**

**A)** _Join, hes right, you need a distraction?_

or

**B)** _Say no way, Dave would kill you as soon as look at you?_


	20. Sure, I'll join

A/N: Sorry about the delay guys, college has just been...ugghh, but I love you all, I hope you enjoy this xxx

...

A laugh escapes you and instantly you think this is the most horrible idea you have heard yet. It's just stupid. You couldn't join football, Dave Karofsky would kill you in training, make it look like an accident. You know you're not exaggerating, you're positive he'd do it. He'd rip you apart limb from limb. You shiver and close your eyes.

"Fine." You say it, completely unexpected, especially to yourself. You open your eyes, frowning as you try to think what on earth could be an advantage to this situation? Why had you just agreed to join football?

"Oh man, you wont regret it." Finn says with a broad smile, slapping you on the arm. You already do and you rest your head in your hands as class begins.

Throughout the entire day you find yourself wishing you could kick yourself. Why on earth did you agree? And to football of all things?

'It's barbaric and stupid and I'm going to break my neck if Kurt's boyfriend has anything to say about it.'

Your stomach drops at the mere thought of Dave as Kurt's boyfriend. You try to convince yourself that he can't be all bad. After all, Kurt is with him so he must have some good. Even through listening to the boys parents talk about how worried they were even thinking of Kurt being with the footballer gave you reason to doubt he was any good at all.

_'I'll go to practice later' _You decide silently_. 'And I'll just...just tell Finn I can't do it...yeah, that should work.'_

...

Later that day, you make your way to the shower room where the football team is gathered. A few are shirtless but for the most part they're dressed, making jokes and talking loudly. Dave Karofsky seems to be the center of attention and you're thankful to see how he hardly notices you.

_'Football? Me? On a team with that brute? Dear god I must be suicidal.'_ You think to yourself as you attempt to leave the room, hopefully unseen.

"Hey! Blaine." You tense, gritting your teeth but the room has fallen silent as Finn Hudson, quarterback of the team rushes over, smiling to you. "Glad you showed up."

"What's the hobbit doing here?" The hairs on the back of your neck stand up as you look to Dave Karofsky who walks towards you. Finn rolls his eyes.

"He's thinking about trying out for the team seeing as how Dorian left." Karofsky let out something like a snort. He seems so much tougher when surrounded by his lackeys.

"Him? I know kickers are supposed to be small but..."

"Look man, lay off him." Finn snaps, stretching out and shoving Karofsky away from you. They push at one another, a few of the boys surrounding them and chanting but none joining in. You take a step back, eyes wide as the boys begin to row, exactly like they had the first day you got here.

"Will you both just stop it?" You cry out, finally jumping in between the both of them only to suddenly retrieve a swift punch from Finn of all people.

"Oh shit!" Finn cries as you stagger back, feeling sick to your stomach. You cover your eye with your hand, hearing laughter. Finn rushes to your side and you feel his hand on your back as your eye grows hot and begins to swell.

"Ohhh, look at the little fairy taking care of his boyfriend." Dave said with a laugh. You frown, thinking silently that he's a stupid hypocrite.

"Blaine...c'mon. I'm sorry about this..." Finn apologizes, trying to lead you away.

Do you...

**A) **_Leave with Finn, this was a stupid idea?_

or

**B) **_Stand up for yourself to Dave?_


	21. stick up

A/N: Sorry about the delay, lots of work to do in college, I'm sorry, I'll try keep updates regular. Love you all xxx

...

"Finn, it's fine." You say with a sigh as you straightened up and look over to Dave who is laughing at you with his friends. You know leaving is probably the best answer but you're sick of being pushed around. You get enough of that from your father, you don't need it from this bully either.

"Oh I'm so scared of the little hobbit." Dave says with a laugh, slapping his team mates arm as you stand on front of him, eye swelling from the unexpected hit.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me." You say in a tone that suggests he should be. This throws him off and he glares to you in both annoyance and curiosity. "All I want to do is play football." It's a lie, you had no intention of playing here before but now you wanted it more than you could bare.

"We don't need your kind here!" Dave snaps and he pushes out as if to shove you. This time you see it coming and an unexpectedly strong grip stops him from doing that. You grip onto his hand tightly, remembering your days learning karate.

"You really don't wanna do that, I was in fightclub." You're unable to help yourself as you smile. You used to call the club Fight Club, it became a joke between members that no one should talk about the club. "Obviously though...I'm not supposed to talk about it." You glance around and lean close to Dave who's gasping from the way you grip his hand, pressing hard on a pressure point. "And honestly..." Your voice is so much lower this time, so no one other than Dave can hear you. "I think its very hypocritical of 'you' of all people not letting..what was it? 'People like me in'..."

The next hit came without any warning, you didn't see it, didn't have time to deflect. Suddenly a fist connected with your face, most definitely breaking your nose. Your eyes widen and you gasp loudly, blood filling your mouth as you fall backwards onto the ground, gasping loudly and covering your face with your hands.

You aren't even able to say anything before Dave is suddenly on top of you once more, fist connecting with your cheek and you finally manage to gasp loudly in pain before he is pulled off you by that mohawk guy, Puck.

You let out a loud gasp but squeeze your eyes shut. Hands are felt on your shoulders and Finn's yelling something but you don't catch it. A few hands are all over you and you open your eyes to see the Asian boy...Mike and Finn both trying to help you to stand. The blood is pouring from your nose and you feel dizzy but with their help you get to your feet.

"We gotta get you to the nurse." Finn says and you try to nod but the throbbing in your face is horrible, giving you a fucking headache and making you regret the action immedietly. You stagger in pain and sickness but the boys help you to the infirmary. It's confirmed there that your nose is broken and you find yourself sitting on a chair outside the office, a bag of ice pressed to your eye while your nose is structured with these small sticks and bandages. It looks horrible. You feel even worse.

"Blaine?" You turn your head, looking out of your one eye to see Kurt standing, looking horrified. Both eyes widen but that proves to be a bad idea with the swelling in your right.

"Kurt...shouldn't you be home by now?"

"That doesn't matter." He walks over, eyes wide as he kneels on front of you. "What happened?"

"That doesn't matter either." You respond, not wanting him to know you got in a scrap with his boyfriend. You feel stupid. You never had planned to out the boy but you should have guessed he'd react in some way like that when you whispered those words to him.

"Of course it matters!" He insists, hands stretching out and cupping your cheeks gently. The ice is no longer pressed to your eye and you sigh at his touch. His hands are so soft, you wish they'd caress everywhere. Not in a sexual way, although you wouldn't mind that, just...it was comforting. "Who's coming to collect you?"

"My mom can't drive." You whisper, eyes now closed. "Dad...he's working. She...wanted to get a taxi...but I told her I have a ride." Kurt sighed almost like in relief that you have a way home.

"You do? Great. Who is it?"

"I don't." You correct him with a weak chuckle. "I'll walk home soon just...I don't want her to worry." The younger man sighs loudly and shakes his head.

"No way, now you do have a ride." He replies and your eyes widen as you gaze to him.

"Kurt, I can't.."

"You can and you will." He insists, moving his hands so they rest on your knees. It feels so good, you want to accept but you can't.

"I can't..." you whisper, planning to tell him that you also can't take these yoyoing emotions he was projecting your way.

"C'mon, I'm not leaving you here." Shamelessly he takes your hand and instantly you know that Dave is obviously not around or else he wouldn't do such a thing. The older boy had obviously gone home and you leave the school, holding ice to your eye and letting Kurt lead you out to his jeep. He even opens the door for you and you get inside.

He plays Madonna's greatest hits but you don't complain as you are driven home. You're both in silence and you're just a few streets from your homes when he talks.

"So you meant it then?" He questioned as he turned the car into another street and you opened your eyes, having been laying back against the headrest, eyes closed

"Meant what?"

"When you said you'd fight for me?" Things are silent for a moment. Did Kurt know you had fought with Dave? Well, obviously. However you weren't sure how he knew details. Sure it looked like you were just standing up for yourself when Dave insulted you, and it was a little bit of that. Still you knew that a want to be with Kurt was laying beneath though intensions. HYou wouldnt have reacted such a way overy just a few insults.

"Obviously." You respond after a few seconds of silence, finding no point in lying about it when he so clearly knows.

He says nothing until you reach your house. Instantly with your free hand, you open your seatbelt but suddenly Kurt's hand is covering it. You gaze up to him, ice still over your eye. He's smiling weakly at you.

"Thank you Blaine." He whispers and without a moment of warning, he kisses you.

Your eyes widen as he tilts his head in a way so not to hurt your nose or anything and kisses you so tenderly and sweetly. His lips are as soft, no, softer than his hands and his eyes were closed. He doesn't press against your mouth or anything of the sort, lips hardly touching. He simply kisses you sweetly before finally pulling back. You lean close, like hooked already, which you are. You open your eyes, aware that you're leaning forward, lips still puckered. Kurt gives you a small smile and a chuckle.

"Here's your stop." He says, as a reminder for you to leave. Your stomach drops at his bluntness and you gaze to him.

"Kurt..."

Do you...

**A)** _Kiss him again?_

or

**B) **_Ask him what the hell is going on once more?_


	22. Kiss him you fool!

**A/N:** sorry about delay guys, lots of college work :( I hope everyone is swell and had a great Valentines day :) What did you guys think of the episode? Is anyone like me and praying for double dates with Klaine and Dave with the new hottie at the end? huh? XD Anyway sorry about the slowness, PMA will be updated, but I'm not sure when, the chapters been sent to my beta.

I'm nervous, this is as close to 1000 reviews as any story I've ever written, I can't believe it. I adore you guys, so much that you genuinely have no idea :') if my some miracle this does reach 1000 I'll do something to thank you all. Not that it deserves it but thank you for coming on this journey with all our boys because you guys are dictating where this lil story goes :)

Anyway not much else to say. Slowly I've been writing a long oneshot that's combining a lot of things I love. It will be Klaine but it'll also involve Starkid themes and some other stuff xD I hope you'll all enjoy that too.

Now please, enjoy xxx

...

"What is it?" Kurt said in a tone that suggested he had asked that more than once. You hadn't heard, you had been staring at his lips, his perfect, wonderful lips. They were gorgeous and looked so kissable. You could hardly contain yourself, in fact, you couldn't.

"I'm sorry about this." You whisper, touching the back of his head and pulling him close, lips crashing almost roughly. He tenses and you fear that you're too rough but you're unable to help yourself. Eyes flicker shut and suddenly Kurt responds, gripping onto your shirt and whimpering against your lips. He pulls you closer, trembling all over as his lips part against yours. You feel him leaning close, at an angle that can't be comfortable for him but his kisses are sure and desperate. Your heart thunders in your chest and a whine escapes your lips.

"Kurt..." You mumble against his lips, pulling back for just a moment before kissing once more. He says nothing, simply parts his lips and a surprisingly warm tongue slips inside of your mouth. Your eyes widen considerably and you grip his head tighter, kissing harder. Breaths mingle, teeth clash and you feel how much he's clearly wanted this.

You feel things beginning to heat up when suddenly Kurt shifts, his lips not leaving yours as his body moves closer, leaning over the console between you.

"Kurt..." You whisper once more, pulling back from the embrace finally, your hands by now somehow cupping his cheeks. They're pink and his lips are bruised, making you want to kiss him even more than ever. "God I've wanted to do that for so long." Your voice is husky and you close your eyes, pressing your lips to the corner of his. You hear him inhale your breath and his arms wrap around your neck.

"You're amazing..." Kurt whispers and you let out a small, almost emotional gasp while you shut your eyes and whimper.

"Don't say things like that?"

"Does it make you want to kiss me more?" You can only nod and his nose nudges against your cheek. "You're amazing." Lips meet once more and his hands alter from being around your neck to pulling at your shirt. Somehow, some seconds, minutes or even hours later, you're not sure, Kurt somehow ends up on your lap, so close. You're almost able to feel the heat radiating from his hips and it takes every ounce of self control to stop yourself crashing your groins together.

You mumble his name against his mouth, eyes opening sleepily. You adore this, his lips are far more perfect than you ever could have imagined and it feels like heaven to kiss them. You're about to pull him closer when suddenly you see a movement outside. Burt Hummel is standing in his garden, putting the garbage out and seconds later his eyes connect with the jeep across the street.

"Kurt!" You squeak, pushing him back. His eyes widen and he looks utterly adorable with his swollen lips and pink cheeks.

"What is it?" He pants and you indicate your head to where his father begins to walk across the street. "Oh crap!" He practically falls from your lap onto the chair beside you as you quickly smooth out your clothes and hair.

"Did he.."

"Blacked out windows." Kurt says, anticipating your question. You simply nod, heart thundering in your chest as you look to where the man in approaching. "I'm sorry Blaine but..."

"No, no, I get it." Unable to help yourself, you peck his lips and pull back. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." He smiles sheepishly and you leave the car, Burt standing on the tarmac still, meters from Kurt;'s drivers door.

"Hello Blaine. Get a ride home with Kurt?" You nod, looking down.

"Yes sir." You're unable to look at him, afraid he'll know how you took advantage of his son.

"That sounds like a good idea, you boys should carpool more often, it could save you some money."

"Funny you should say that dad." Kurt's head stuck out the window. "I was just saying the same." You feel your cheeks heat up but you decide not to make a contribution to the conversation and instead gaze towards Mr. Hummel.

"Yeah, but I should be going, homework and all. Have a good day Mr. Hummel." You don't really acknowledge Kurt, too afraid that his father would see your wanting gaze, too afraid something that you shouldn't say would escape your lips.

You turn back, walking towards the house as the door opens. Your mother's standing there, her doe eyes large and fearful as she looks to you.

"My baby." She gasps in her gentle tone and she rushes forth, hugging you. You had almost forgotten about the crude setting on your broken nose, Kurt's kisses had certainly mended that, at least you hadn't been thinking about the pain.

"M-mom I'm fine." You whisper, hearing Kurt moving his jeep into his own driveway. Your mother continues to fuss over you and you suspect that you'll have to put up with it for the day.

...

The next day doesn't look so bad. Even though you got in a fight with one of the biggest bullies in the school, you're not afraid as you enter the halls. Your mother took you to the doctor yesterday and he properly set your nose, so that doesn't look too bad either, though the bruising extended around your eyes and such, leaving an ugly purple mark in the middle of your face.

You really don't care however as you walk through the halls. You can't even remember what class you have first but you don't even think about it. You gotta find Kurt and it doesn't take long until you do. He's in the choir room, humming some song from a songbook he's looking at while you enter.

"Sounds good." You say softly, your voice sounding a little different due to the tighter structure on your nose so he jumps when he hears it and spins around.

"Oh-oh thank you." He blushes gently, shoving the book into his bag before you can even see what it is. "It's for Glee."

"I'm sure you'll knock them all dead." You smile gently, standing in the open door frame and he blushes.

"I hope...you could come see if you want." His voice is soft and he gazes to you. For some seconds you're silent and you can see his face fall as he predicted a 'no'.

"I'd love to." You respond instead with a smile that makes him light up and he grins broadly.

"Awesome...you erm...mind closing the door?" You feel your cheeks heat up but you oblige, closing the door behind you so you're both alone in the room. "I just think...maybe we should talk about yesterday." You nod slowly.

"Okay." You simply respond, wising so much to kiss him again but you refrain. "I like you."

"I know." He says softly and the answer makes your heart drop. That is never the right answer when you're admitting feelings for someone. "And I really like you too." Now THAT is an answer and you look up, feeling your cheeks heat up.

"You do?"

"I do...more than I should since..." A sigh escapes you and you half shrug, half nod.

"Karofsky." He nods softly and takes a step closer.

"Yesterday...kissing you...I really...it felt good Blaine." You find yourself remembering how desperate Kurt was, how needy. When you saw him kissing Dave he had been stiff, unresponsive.

"I know it did...I want to do it again." The brown haired boy blushes and looks around.

"H-here?" He asked in shock and your eyes widened.

"No I...I mean yeah of course but what I meant was I wish...that I could kiss you whenever I wished to." This time Kurt blushes, even resting his palm on his cheek, smiling gently.

"I wish it could be that easy."

"Couldn't it?" You can't help but ask and he bites his lip.

"Blaine...thing's are complicated with Dave.." You frown.

"Tell me. It's about time I knew." The younger male took in a breath and sat down on a small plastic chair.

"Before you...I thought I was the only out kid here Blaine...Then Dave happened...I don't feel attracted to him but...it was better than being alone." He sounds disgusted in himself for admitting his reasons for being in the relationship and his eyes screw shut. "He's not bad..."

"He hurts you Kurt, he bullies you on a regular basis." The boy bites down upon his lip once more.

"Its not like that...I mean...yes, it is but its not." The brunette rests his head down upon his hands once more. "He's scared...I thought I could help."

"But you deserve better than that." He glances up, gazing to you.

"I deserve you?" He questions and your eyes widen. You want to say yes, sweep him in his arms and kiss him until he cannot breathe but you just smile, not even nodding.

"Just someone who sees you as I do." You reply and he physically blushes, gazing to you, biting down upon his lip even harder so it turned a little white.

"Good...because I do...I want you Blaine." Your eyes widen and you gaze at him, eyes wide.

"You actually mean that?" He nods, giving you a small smile and stretching out. His hand cups your cheek only for his finger to trace the outline of the bruse on your face, surprisingly it doesn't hurt.

"I do...but..." His smile fades. "I'm scared..."

"Of Dave?"

"Not like you think." He tries to reason, palm cupping your cheek once more. He doesn't say much, just leans in, lips brushing yours and your eyes flicker shut for a moment, kissing him back, aware of your nose. "But...is it possible...for us to keep this...us a secret? Just for a little."

Your eyes widen and you feel sick and happy at the same time. This is Kurt Hummel, the boy of your dreams and yet...he wants you to share him until he's ready. You bite your lip, pulling back.

"Kurt I..."

Do you...

**A)** _Tell him no, you can't. You want him, only him and you hope that this is enough for him to want to be yours too?_

or

**B)** _Tell him yes, it's going to be tough but you will take as much or as little of him as you can get?_


End file.
